Gardens of Rain
by Leowen Dravon
Summary: Sakura finally gets over the fact that Sasuke is gone for good. With her mind no longer occupied with thoughts of the Avenger, how does she live on? Mainly NarutoSakura but also some HinataKiba, TemariShikamaru and others.
1. The Oath

Chapter One: The Oath

"_Naruto…I beg of you, please bring him…please bring back Sasuke-kun!"_

These words still rang in Naruto's ears as he awoke from his dream, sweat running down his face. Pressing his fingers into his eyes in a hope to rub away the image of Sakura's crying face. Of all the things he had done for Sakura, the one thing she asked him to do, he failed at. The nightmare frequented his mind often and he wasn't sleeping well, he hadn't been for years now. Staring at the wall images and sounds flashed through Naruto's memory

"_The only thing that could stop Saske-kun is you, Naruto…only you."_

_"I'll definitely bring Sasuke back, this is the promise of a lifetime!"_

Those were the words they exchanged as Naruto and his four other companions left to retrieve Sakura's beloved Sasuke. All of them lost something important today but Naruto lost far more. Not only did he lose Sasuke, his best friend, he also lost his ability to look Sakura in the eye without being wracked with guilt. For five years Naruto lived in agony, never giving up the quest to bring Sasuke back and ending Sakura's pain, a pain he knew now more than ever.

Naruto groaned, he had a boring C Rank mission today in the Valley Country, probably just pushing a bunch of rocks around, nothing but annoying and time consuming. Dragging himself to his kitchen, Naruto pulled the box of cereal from the shelf and milk from the fridge, throwing himself into the kitchen chair. Staring at the empty seat across from him, Naruto contemplated why getting up in the morning was so difficult. _Geeze, Old Lady Tsunade must be trying to bore me to death with these low level missions_. Milk splashed into the bowl, the bran flakes soaking it up and floating leisurely in the bowl. Ah the life of a bran flake, to leisurely float around in the milk and do nothing your entire life. Sounded horribly boring to the fox boy, but it did remind him of his friend Shikamaru. _I should go see him after my mission today!_ The prospect of seeing his old friend lifted Naruto's spirits as he deposited the empty bowl into the sink for later washing. Pulling on his clothes and grabbing his keys, Naruto dashed out of front door, nearly forgetting to lock it on way out.

Hardly paying attention as usual, Naruto ran straight into someone, sending them both flying to the ground. When the dust cleared the air, Naruto was looking down at Hinata, now blushing deep red. "Um, Naruto-kun, could you please get off? I can't breathe"

Naruto leapt off instantly, brushing himself off and holding out a hand to help Hinata to her feet. She took his hand and he lifted her back to her feet "Sorry about that Hinata" he laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "I didn't even see you there, guess I need to pay more attention to where I'm going huh?"

Hinata smiled "You're fine the way you are Naruto." Hinata had matured mentally and physically. and was no longer the tiny, stuttering girl she once was. She now spoke and walked with more confidence and had greatly improved in the battlefield thanks to help from her teachers and peers, especially Neji who had since become much kinder over the years. "You know…Naruto…I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner sometime…with me..if you like"

Naruto blinked, _Is she asking me out? I dunno…I still have a duty to Sakura to find Sasuke, I don't have time for personal stuff_ Naruto scratched the side of his head, "Hmmm I dunno Hinata, I don't think I can, sorry. I have a mission meeting now though so I'll talk to you later ok?" he smiled waving as he ran towards the Hokage's office.

Hinata smiled weakly and looked down as Naruto sped off, _I understand Naruto-kun, Sakura is still very important to you, and I'm sure you'd rather be by her side than anything else in this world._ Hinata had been very affectionate towards Naruto since childhood. Naruto was always full of fiery confidence that made Hinata feel like she could do anything, a trait she lacked naturally. Back then, Hinata was so shy around him that she hardly ever spoke. Since then her own confidence had grown greatly, though I took a lot of willpower to work up the courage to ask Naruto to dinner. She was sad about his answer, but it wasn't entirely unexpected.

"Oye, Hinata!" yelled a voice from down the street

"Oh Hello Kiba!" she laughed running towards him.

---

Meanwhile Naruto crashed into Tsunade's window tumbling onto the floor. Tsunade's eye twitched "Naruto, use the door! How many times do I have to tell you?!" she screamed.

"Baka.." grumbled Sakura from the other side of the room.

Completely ignoring Tsunade, Naruto jumped to his feet, "Good morning Sakura-chan! How are you? Did you sleep well last night?"

Truth be told Sakura didn't sleep well last night, she never did anymore. No matter how many blankets she piled on, she still shivered through the night. Nonetheless she ignored Naruto's comment and turned to Tsunade, "So what are the details on the mission?"

Tsunade straightened her hair before crossing her hands in front of her "You are to go to Country of the Valley and assist in the excavation of some large precious stones."

Naruto rolled his eyes, _Sometimes I hate being right_…

"You leave immediately, Naruto, keep yourself under control, I'm still sorting out the mess you made last week in the Country of the Wave involving that wagon of fish." Tsunase warned, narrowing her eyes.

Rubbing his head Naruto explained "But the poor little cats were hungry and I.."

"I'll make sure he behaves himself," Said Sakura, cutting him off and rolling her eyes. She grabbed Naruto by the wrist, dragging him out the door.

---

The two made their way to Valley Country, being attacked once as usual by common bandits hoping to make a quick yen off of an unsuspecting traveler. The thieves were obviously quickly dispatched and Sakura and Naruto completed their boring trip. Naruto probably would have been more energetic but mind was occupied with worries of finishing Sakura's birthday present in time.

_He's being less annoying than usual…_ thought Sakura_ I know I'm going to regret this but…_, "Hey Naruto, pay attention before you get us both killed!"

Naruto Snapped out of his trance, "Oh sorry Sakura-chan, we should be there soon huh?"

"I don't know, you're the one with the map why don't you look? Baka…" Sakura groaned. And just on cue, the two walked over the top of the last hill to look down on the Valley Country.

"See, I told you Sakura, we're here!" he beamed proudly

Sakura shook her head, "Heh, I guess you were right." Naruto smiled even more from Sakura's compliment and the two descended into the valley.

They soon arrived at the jobsite they were greeted by a large man with dark skin, "Hey, the name is Forte" Naruto and Sakura twitched looking up at the 8 foot giant.

Forte's entire body rippled with mucels as Naruto pointed shaking, "Uh, why do you need us to help with the lifting? Looks like you could handle it yourself."

Forte just laughed, "This job is even too big for just me, but I was told by your Hokage that you two were the best choice for this job. What we need to do is move some large rocks out of the way of a cavern we beelive to hold a large amount of precious gems."

"Can't you just use explosives to break the rock apart?" asked Sakura

"Nope, if we did that the broken pieces would fall into the river below, damming up the river and cause a lot more trouble for us and the wildlife." He explained, "Lets just go down to the site and get to work."

When they arrived, a large lifting system had been constructed over the edge of the valley and massive ropes leading down to a huge boulder wedged into the side of the valley. "Well this shouldn't be a problem" grinned Naruto cracking his knuckles "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" suddenly a small army of Narutos popped into existence, grabbing onto the pull rope. Sakura smirked, pulling on a pair of black gloves, grabbing the rope along with the Narutos as Forte stood back in amazement.

"You guys are pretty amazing!" He grinned, "All right guys lets give these Ninja a hand!" he called over his shoulder to the group of workers who were all equally impressed. Before the workers barely had anytime to grab onto the rope, Sakura and the Narutos had already started hoisting up the massive bolder out of the valley.

With one final heave the rock rolled out of the canyon and the workers cheered along with an exasperated Naruto and Sakura as Naruto's clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Could you guys go down with a couple workers and check out the cave? See if we're lucky today?" Forte asked, Naruto and Sakura nodded. When they reached the entrance to the cave they all let out a gasp of amazement, the entire cave was littered with precious gems of many types. "This will finally bring wealth back to our nation!" explained the worker, calling for the others to come down and take a look around.

After countless thanks from Forte, the workers and the village Elders, Naruto and Sakura made their way back to Konoha. "Crap! I forgot something back in the cave, I'll be right back!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing back towards the worksite. Sakura groaned in anger, smashing a nearby boulder with her fist. Naruto of course hadn't forgotten anything and he was quite proud with his devious plan.

Climbing back down to the cave, he saw Forte holding a decent sized stone in his hand, examining it with a thick eyeglass. "What do you have there?" he asked.

"An Aquamarine, a beautiful stone isn't it? This would make a great necklace for someone." Forte explained

"Yea! It's kinda is the same color as Sakura's eyes"

"Yes it is, hey tell me, when is that girl's birthday?"

"March 28!"

"Oh really? Well it just so happens that this stone is the birthstone for that month. I'll tell you what, how about you get this made into a necklace and give it to her for her birthday."

_Yeah! I thought he'd never ask _"Oh no, I couldn't accept that"

"No, no I insist, consider it an extra token of out appreciation, besides, it's not like we are lacking in quantity here" Forte laughed.

_Jackpot! _"Well if you insist, thank you very much!" bowed Naruto, taking the stone and stowing it in the inside pocket of his jacket. As he turned to leave he heard a voice call out,

"Forte, take a look at this red stone, it the same color as that scary guy we saw walking around last week!" called a worker from across the cave. Naruto instantly spun around grabbing Forte

"You saw a man with red eyes? Was he wearing an open white shirt and carrying a sword?" he urgently asked

"Er yea, how did you know? You looking for him?"

"Yes! Where did he go after you saw him?"

"Well he didn't speak to any of us, and he didn't look like he wanted to talk, but he went north after passing though the town. I remember those red eyes though, scared the hell out of me."

Naruto bowed, "Thank you for helping me out!" and he rushed out of the cave and back up to Sakura. This was one of the first real leads Naruto had found in a long time about Sasuke's whereabouts. Running up and looking her straight in the eye for the first time in years "SAKURA!! Forte just told me that they saw Sasuke here about a week ago moving north!" Sakura looked away, clutching her fist "Maybe if we head north we'll fi…"

"Naruto! Just Stop!" Sakura screamed at him, "Sasuke isn't coming back! He doesn't want to be near us anymore, why can't you just get over it?!!" Tears welled up in her eyes, _Why can't I get over it either…_ _I can't…_"I can't keep doing this anymore…" She stuttered.

"Sakura I…" Naruto tried, but couldn't find the words. They both walked back to Konaha in silence, the stone in Naruto's breast pocket felt like a kunai in his heart and for the first time in a while, Naruto was unable to force a smile on his face for Sakura.


	2. Redemption

**Chapter II: Redemption**

The two trudged back to Konoha, awkwardness was thick in the air and it felt hard to breathe, Naruto felt sick. He dared not to break the silence between them _I really have failed Sakura…even after so much time I've done nothing…now she doesn't even want to try anymore…_

Sakura looked at her feet as her throat felt tighter, unable to cry but still wanting to. She had been trying to be nicer to Naruto, but lately everything he did seemed to annoy her.

As the two passed through the gates to Konoha, they silently parted, both wanting to say something to the other but their hearts would not allow it. Naruto felt too depressed to even look at Sakura, much less speak as he trudged back into the village towards his house. Sakura was too caught up in a flood of thoughts and emotions to part her lips as she made her way to the training grounds to let out some emotion.

Naruto opened the door to his house and dragged his body inside, falling to the couch, staring at the ceiling fan turning lazily. He let out a deep sigh, not wanting to move or breathe, the overwhelming feeling of guilt held him in place. _I just don't know what to do…_ he battled in his head. _I'll go see Shikamaru…maybe he can talk some sense into all of this_ And by sheer will Naruto broke his inability to move and lifted himself off the couch and out the front door again, heading towards Shikamaru's apartment.

Meanwhile, Sakura was letting out her frustrated thoughts on a small mountain in the middle of the training grounds. The other ninja's there took a break from their training to stay out of the pink-haired girl's way. With a final blow she landed a punch which shattered the remaining rocks and she made her way to a grassy hill. The other ninja's came out of hiding as Sakura laid down in the grass, bruised and sweaty, watching the clouds pass by in the blue sky above.

---

Naruto knocked on Shikamaru's door, a glum look still on his face. When Shikamaru opened the door he raised an eyebrow once he noticed Naruto's face. _He doesn't have that usual grin plastered to his face…this is going to be troublesome. _"What do you need Naruto? I was watching the clouds on the roof when you woke me up."

Naruto tried a weak grin, "Well I hadn't seen you in a while and I thought I'd stop by on my way home and …"

"Naruto, I live nowhere near you and since when have you ever looked so depressed, tell me what's wrong before you make this too troublesome." He groaned

"Well…" Naruto said, looking away, "I need to talk to you about Sakura…"

Shikamaru cocked his head "…oh?"

---

The breeze blew gently, catching Sakura's hair and playing with it. She let out a deep sigh, trying to figure out what was going on. It had already been several years since Sasuke left the Leaf Village but the images were still fresh in Sakura's mind. Then again…they weren't. The memories were already starting to fade; no longer did the tone of Sasuke's voice still haunt her ears, or blurry tear filled images cloud Sakura's eyes. Was she forgetting? No…she was accepting it, and yet she clung to it desperately. _Damnit, am I trying to NOT get over this? Maybe I just needed something to cling to…some shard of a broken memory to cherish and hate. _Sakura rolled over, propping her head up with her arms, _Maybe I have just been clinging to a past_ _that's long gone, afraid to move on cause I don't know what the future may bring…Maybe…I just need to let it go, and embrace the future…take risks and move on with my life before it slips away on a rapid of broken dreams._

_---_

Naruto explained the situation to Shikamaru who frowned, "So you're saying you no longer know how to make Sakura happy?" Naruto nodded solemnly, "Well Naruto, keep something in mind. Back when Sasuke left, we pursued him because he was a Konoha Ninja, a comrade. But over time that connection he had with that village and us dissolved. Sasuke is no longer part of this village, and therefore you really have no reason to continue perusing him"

"But Sakura wanted him back! I can't go back on my word!"

"Sakura said herself that you need to get over it, from the sounds of it she's moving on and therefore you have too, you've fulfilled your promise to her to the extent that is possible."

Naruto looked down, "Yea I guess…but I just want Sakura-chan to be happy…"

Shikamaru sighed, "You worry about others too much, and you should do what makes you happy, and act on it. Otherwise you're going to spend your life standing in the shadows being used. If you want to be with her, then go do something about it."

Naruto thought for a moment, "Alright, hopefully she's still at the training grounds. Thanks Shikamaru" he said with a big goofy grin on his face, running off towards the training fields.

Shakamaru let out a deep sigh and laid on his back staring at the clouds, "Relationships are so troublesome."

---

"So Hinata, what have you been up to lately?" asked Kiba, lounging against a rock, a hand resting on Akamaru's head. The small dog from years past had grown to gigantic proportions.

"Oh nothing much, just a lot of training with Neji. You know Kiba it amazes me how huge Akamaru has gotten, I could almost ride him!" Hinata giggled.

"Well that's not the only thing that's huge and ride-able" Kiba smirked

Hinata blink, confused, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Kiba fell over, with a sigh of frustration, "Oh never mind…"

Hinata blinked a few more times, "Well if you're sure…"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem, say, what were you talking to Naruto this morning?"

"Oh…" she blushed, "I asked him to go out with me, but he said no"

_YES!_ Kiba thought to himself, "Oh I'm sorry to hear that, he's nuts for turning you down."

"No it's ok, I know he'd rather be with Sakura, he always has, I guess I was just being hopeful."

_This is my chance!_ "Hm I suppose so, so…are you planning on going out with someone else instead?"

"Hmm, no I don't think so… not for a few more years I think."

_DAMNIT! _"Hmm well…if that's what you _really_ want…I would just think it be a shame for a girl like you to go so long without a kiss from a handsome man that will sweep you off your feet…"

Hinata turned an even brighter red, "Actually I've never had a real kiss from a boy…"

"Oh really?" _Heh heh jackpot_ "Well it's easy" he smirked moving in a little closer to Hinata "You just put your lips together and….AKAMARU!" The massive dog just decided to relieve himself on Kiba's leg. Hinata giggled as Kiba gawked at his soaked pant leg, "The older you get the more of an attitude you get! Great, and these were my favorite pair of pants!"

Hinata smiled, "Well it looks like you have some cleaning up to do, I need to meet Neji is 10 minutes for training, so I'll talk to you later alright Kiba?"

Kiba hung his head, "Yea, alright, see you later…" _Another perfect opportunity lost…_

---

Sakura's eyes were closed, laid out on her back, the warm sun played across Sakura's face. _Well that's it then, I'll defiantly move on, its time to let the past go and move on into my future. _She silently thought to herself. Suddenly a shadow blocked out the sun and Sakura's eye fluttered opened and she smiled at the face looking down at her.

"Hello Sakura, lovely day isn't it?"


	3. Crimson Promises

**Chapter III: Crimson Promises**

"Hello Sakura, lovely day isn't it?"

"Oh hello, Lee, how are you today?"

He stood up straight and proper, "Well Sakura, today is the 15th of the month, and it is the day every month when I ask you to go out with me."

Sakura thought for a moment, Lee was a really nice guy and was always fun to be around. _Sure, why not, it'll keep my mind from wandering to Sasuke_ "Actually Lee, that would be great, I would love to go out with you." She smiled.

Lee was already prepared for a rejection as he had endured many times. Sakura usually just said "No I'm sorry Lee, I really don't want to go out with anyone right now.' When Sakura actually said yes, Lee was completely caught off guard and doubled back. "What? Are you serious?!"

Sakura smiled and cocked head, "Of course I'm serious, and I wouldn't lie to you Lee!"

Lee spun around, his eyes closed and sprouting tears of joy _Gai Sensei! Your Springtime Training of Youthful Green Love has finally paid off!_ Lee opened his eyes, and Naruto was standing right behind him, well within earshot of the two. "Oh, hello Naruto-kun!"

Sakura looked around Lee to see a bewildered Naruto, horrified. He quickly smiled wide, "Oh so Sakura-chan and Lee-san are going out now?" Sakura nodded slowly, Naruto turned to leave "I'm glad, Lee-san should be able to make Sakura very happy! Well I was just stopping by to say hello but you two are busy so I'll see you later!" Naruto bounded away into the nearby forest.

"Hmm that was odd…Well Lee, how does tonight sound for dinner? I'm open after 5."

Lee, who was still looking off towards the forest with a concerned look on his face, "Yes Sakura, I'll be at your house at 5:30."

---

Naruto didn't make it far into the forest before he slid behind a tree. The tears could no longer be held back. He slid down the tree, sobbing as he threw his face into his hands. Did fate just not want him to be happy with Sakura? Even after she had gotten over Sasuke, Sakura chose someone else. _Damnit!_ Naruto sprung up, spinning around and driving his fists into the trunk of the tree over and over again. _After all my effort, all for what? In the end I couldn't make Sakura or myself happy. _Naruto stopped pounding on what was left of the tree, his hands and arms were covered in the blood now flowing from his raw knuckles. He could already see the wounds starting to close, wishing for once in his life a scar would remain as proof its existence, as a memory. _I can't do this… _He clenched his fists letting the crimson fluid run down his arms. _I have to forget about my feelings for Sakura-chan and try to live my life for myself so that I can be happy, that's a promise I need to make to myself._

---

Meanwhile Shikamaru was walking through a forest from a nice nap in a meadow.

"Shikamaru!" roared a voice from the tree above.

_What the…oh no…_he groaned as the slender frame of Temari landed in front of him. "Aye, what do you want?"

"Shikamaru!" Temari roared again

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time, now tell me what you want so…uhg!" Shikamaru fell to the side after Temari's fist impacted his face, sending him falling to the ground.

"You stood me up! You know how long I stood outside that restaurant waiting for you to show up?! And conveniently you hid away until I had to go back to the Sand Village." She screamed standing over him,

"Aye aye, I got caught up with work so I couldn't make it, and I knew it would just be too troublesome to talk about it afterwards." He groaned standing up, "Besides, I hate seafood and you insisted."

Temari screamed again grabbing Shikamaru by the vest; she shoved him against a tree. "You know you could show a little appreciation, you're lucky to be able to go out with me! You should be grateful for what you have!"

Shikamaru shrugged putting his hands in his pockets, "If I had known being lucky was so troublesome I wouldn't have bothered in the first place."

"God I can't stand you!" Temari growled, "Why do I have to find everything you do so fucking adorable?!" she snarled, pressing her body against him as her lips mashed against his own.

Shikamaru sighed _this is only going to end up being troublesome for me…oh well _he smirked, grabbing Temari by the shoulders tackling her to the ground and straddling her.

---

Naruto was walking through the forest looking for a stream to wash the blood off his hands, the wounds had already healed, no doubt thanks to his closer connection to Kyubi as of late. Finally he came to a stream trickling into a meadow. Plunging his hands into the water he winched as the cold stream took its bite. The blood slipped away from his skin and was carried off by the current. When his hands emerged from the stream they felt numb and he wiped the cold water from them on his pants. Looking up he noticed two figures sparring off in the distance. As he moved closer he realized it was Neji and Hinata having a training session.

Neji was the first to notice the blond standing off to the side. He raised an eyebrow turning to Hinata, "Lets call it quits for today, you should get some rest." Hinata was indeed exhausted from the training match but she found to energy to blush slightly and she walked over to Naruto. Neji gave Naruto a warning glance before walking off towards the village though Naruto and Hinata hardly paid attention to it.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how did you mission go today?" She asked.

Images of Sakura screaming at him flashed before his eyes but he shook them off, "Oh it went well…" Smiled Naruto, "Say, Hinata, I've been thinking a lot and I was wondering if your offer from this morning still stands…I mean if you don't want to go out with me anymore that's fine I was just asking…"Hinata interrupted him with a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. Naruto blinked, "Hinata?"

"Yes! Of course Naruto-kun! That's why I asked you in the first place." Hinata's heart was racing as she pulled herself into his chest.

Naruto blinked again _Well…I guess this is fine, Hinata is very pretty and nice _he thought as he wrapped his arms around Hinata and holding her tightly. _Yeah, this feels good_ he smiled.

---

Shikamaru sigh, propping himself up against a tree as he pulled his pants back on "You sure are troublesome…" Temari was lying beside him, gasping, unable to move from the orgasm that has just rocked her body. Bits of clothing were scattered around the area and Shikamaru picked his mesh shirt from a random tree branch and pulled it back on before slumping against the tree next to Temari again.

She gasped, "How ….are you so….good….oh god….do it again…"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Eh Maybe later, I'm tired now, besides, a man can't always just do what a woman tells him to do."

Temari moaned, "What….was that?" as she tried to get up and hit Shikamaru who was mere feet from her, but she fell back, the waves of afterglow still refusing to let her move.

"Well I need to go give a report to the Hokage, I'll see you later" Shikamaru grunted zipping up his vest.

"Damnit…I said come back here!" moaned Temari but Shikamaru was already walking away and flicked his hand over his shoulder, annoyed.

---

Naruto and Hinata were sitting next to each other at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Naruto had offered to treat her to it and he was so excited about the prospect of eating ramen that she accepted happily. "Itadakimas!" Naruto exclaimed happily chowing down on the steaming bowl of ramen in front of him. Hinata smiled, enjoying his enthusiasm and moving closer to him, neatly picking at her Ramen.

Hinata felt like she could take on the world when she was around Naruto, and it comforted her to be around that pillar of support. She had worked hard to become more like him, confident, outgoing, and strong. Yes, she had changed and now she was snuggled up against him.

"Hinata?" He said looking down at her

She looked up longingly, "Yes Naruto kun?"

"Are you going to eat the rest of your ramen?"

Hinata looked down and giggled, "No, help yourself" she smiled.

---

"So, Gai was teaching me a new taijutsu, when all of a sudden we were attacked by sound ninjas! We took them down easily but THEN….ah waiter NO! I can't drink alcohol! I'm not 21 yet!" exclaimed Lee jumping from the table, knocking his chair over.

"Lee," Sakura said softly, "He's just pouring you some water, its ok"

"Oh, my apologies Sakura chan, I acted inappropriately. Please forgive me." Said Lee, bowing to Sakura.

"Really its ok, you can sit down now" sighed Sakura _Well he is really polite._

"So Sakura, are you enjoying the fanciest restaurant in all of Konoha?" Lee smirked, holding out a thumbs up across the table.

Sakura smiled weakly looking around, "Well it's nice, but I wish you would have told me so I could have dressed up a little more…" In actuality Sakura felt very uncomfortable in any very formal setting, dressed up or not.

Lee felt the need to stand up again, "Sakura, you do not need fancy clothes for your beauty is more than enough to look better than everyone here!" He shone, giving her his "Nice Guy Pose" again. All of this of course drew even more attention Lee and Sakura's table. And to add to the embarrassment, Lee decided to dress up too, which consisted of the usual green spandex, orange leg warms, and a blazer that was the exact same shade of green as the jumpsuit.

With everyone staring, Sakura felt her appetite slip away. "Hey Lee, I think I'm full, are you ready to go?"

Lee looked shocked, "Whaaaaat?! Are you not pleased with the food?"

"No no," Sakura reassured him, "It was all very good, I just should be going home now"

"Very well Sakura-chan I shall pay the bill!" Lee saluted, and attempted to make the removal of his wallet from his breast pocket as dramatic as possible much to Sakura's horror. "Now I shall take you to your house!" Lee proudly stated much louder than necessary. As he rushed over hooking his arm around Sakura's and started leading her out of the restaurant. On the way out Sakura noticed Shino and Neji sitting at a small table in the corner. Shino slowly turned his head, watching Lee and Sakura walk out the door. Neji was looking seemingly at the wall.

_Creepy…_thought Sakura as her and Lee left through the front door.

---

Neji had been watching Naruto and Hinata who were about a mile away with his Byakugan. He was growing increasingly tenser as Hinata moved closer and closer to Naruto. Luckily they finished their meal and stood up before Neji was forced to take action. "They're both going home, let's go" he muttered to Shino who grunted in agreement.

---

"Let me walk you home Hinata!" Naruto said as he paid for the ramen with some money for his and a coupon for Hinata's. She eagerly grabbed onto his arm and snuggled her face against it as the two made their way towards Hinata's house.

---

Sakura sighed as Lee walked her home; she remembered when Naruto used to follow her home despite her complaints to make sure she was safe. She used to get so irritated with him following her around like a puppy dog, but not strangely when she looked over at Lee, it felt weird for it to not be Naruto. She shook off the feeling and continued walking but soon caught a whiff of ramen coming from somewhere and Naruto's face popped into her head as she smiled faintly.

Naruto was guiding Hinata who clung tightly to his arm, half a sleep by the comfort of his touch. As they walked along they saw two figures in the distance, as they grew neared Naruto realized it was Lee and Sakura.

Sakura looked at Naruto with Hinata seemingly attached to his arm. Sakura's heart seemed to skip when she saw how he held her there, cuddled against him as he had his arm protectively around her. Lee on the other hand was stiff and awkward and walked with more of a military march than anything else. _Why am I getting so upset over this_…?

"Oh hello Sakura, how are you this evening?" asked Naruto

"Oh…" Sakura stuttered, "Um Lee took me out to dinner, what are you and Hinata doing?"

"Oh well, you see," started Naruto as a much blushed Hinata grabbed his arm tighter, "Hinata and I started going out today, so we just got back from dinner."

"Oh, I didn't know you two were going out, well I'm glad for you both" said Sakura, trying to sound enthusiastic. In actuality she felt a pang in her chest _why am I getting so upset over this?_ She battled as she had the sudden need for a pair of arms around her, to make her feel safe. "Well we should go; I need to get some rest." She mumbled, signaling for Lee to start moving again. The two couples passed each other in silence and continued on their ways.

---

Shikamaru was sitting at his desk groaning as he saw all the paperwork he still needed to fill out with deadlines quickly approaching. Just as he was about to grab the nearest stack his door crashed in, "Shikamaru! I said I wasn't done with you yet!"

"Damnit woman! I'm trying to work, can't you wait?!" he shouted standing up from his chair.

Temari growled, "You know how I like it when you get angry" she purred as she grabbed him, shoving him against his desk.

Shikamaru sighed, _well if I use THAT technique it'll put her out of commission for at least another 6 hours, so she'll leave me alone for that long and I can get some work done…_ "Alright fine" he groaned, grabbing at her shirt and literally tearing it off as she gasped in excitement.

---

Naruto walked Hinata to her door as she turned to Naruto and look up at him, blushing. Her arms were held behind her back as she rocked back and for looking to the side. _Please please have him kiss me… _She pleaded in her head.

"Did you find your keys? You should probably go in so you don't catch a cold" Naruto said softly. Hinata sighed in dejection and nodded, pulling the keys out of her pocket, she wrapped her arms around Naruto again.

Naruto chuckled, "Don't worry; I'll still be here tomorrow."

Hinata smiled, "I know, that's why I did it"

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face but he smiled anyways and started to walk away. Hinata opened the door but hovered in the threshold, grasping the door and looking back at Naruto longingly who smiled back at her from the street. Finally the door closed and Hinata staged into her living room, legs wobbly from the surge of emotion as she barely made it to the couch, collapsing on it. Grabbing a pillow she held it tight and squirmed in delight before drifting off to sleep.

---

Sakura walked to her front door alone while Lee stood in the street. Apparently he felt it too obtrusive to walk her to the door, and didn't want to imply anything inappropriate. Nonetheless Sakura imagined Naruto walking Hinata to her door, he was just a naive guy with strong ideals and a good heart, and it was….cute in a way.

"Goodnight Sakura!" Lee bowed and walked away as Sakura entered the door, sitting down at the kitchen table; head bowed looking at the table before her. She lost track of how long she sat there, but after a while she grabbed the blankets and piled them on as she climbed into bed. _Why do I still feel so cold…_She thought as she fell asleep, still shivering.

---

Morning came with a knocking at the door for Naruto. When he groggily pulled the door open still in his pajamas, and Hinata blushed as she saw him. "Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you? I thought you would be awake by noon."

Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and groggily said, "No…yes…but its ok, did you want something?"

Hinata played with her fingertips, a habit from her younger days that she never dropped, "Well…there is this special place I was wondering if I could show you…"

Naruto blinked, "Huh? Well if you want to sure, I don't mind going, let me get my clothes on."

---

Sakura walked through the market getting some groceries. She stared at her feet as she walked, but when she caught a glimpse of some blond hair her head snapped up half expecting Naruto to pop around the corner and bug her about something, but all that appeared was a cart of yellow hay. She sighed and continued on. Lee was on a mission and wouldn't be back from his mission till 7 or so and Sakura was left alone, even Naruto wasn't there to occupy her thoughts. Sakura finally had headed back home, feeling more depressed than ever. After passing though her front door she lay on the couch staring at the ceiling fan slowly turning. _I thought I moved on…why don't I feel any better?_

---

Naruto and Hinata headed through a field and passed a familiar stream where Naruto had washed the blood from his hands only a day before. They continued on along the stream till they came to a small cliff where the stream spilled over the edge and turned into a small waterfall. "Hmmm I don't think I've ever seen this waterfall before, but it reminds me of another one I once saw in Konoha." Hinata blushed and lead him down around the edge of the fall to a small rock cropping where she scooted past the fall and into a small cave behind the falling water. The sun which was now heading westward hit the falling water, spraying streams of light into the cavern. Hinata sat down against one of the rock walls and Naruto followed suit. "So what did you pack for lunch?" Asked Naruto. Hinata smiled and opened up the basket she had been carrying to reveal two large containers of Ramen fresh from Ichiraku's. "Yes! Ramen! You're the best Hinata!" he exclaimed grabbing a bowl for himself and slurping it down. Hinata giggled and started eating hers slowly too. When the two finished Hinata snuggled up against Naruto who put his arm around her, and with full stomachs, falling water, and dancing lights. The two drifted off to a small nap together.

---

7 Finally came by and Lee showed up at Sakura's door. Sakura who had not left her place on the couch since earlier dragged herself up and opened the door. Lee bowed as she opened to door. "I have returned Sakura, and stopped by as per your request."

Sakura looked down, "Lee… I need to talk to you about something."

---

Naruto awoke from his small nap, taking his arm out from behind Hinata gently he stood up and stretched in the small cave. This movement however awoke Hinata with a smile, as she too stood up, stretching out her legs. The sun was starting to get lower in the horizon, illuminating the cave in increasingly red brilliance. Hinata took the opportunity and looked up at Naruto. "Naruto…I was wondering…if you don't mind….if you could kiss me…because I've never been kissed by a boy before, and I want it to be you…" her heart was racing as he looked back at her. She almost thought he was going to say no when he placed his hands on the sides of her head and leaned in pressing his lips to hers. Hinata's eyes closed as her hands found Naruto's sides. When they finally parted Naruto's hands found Hinata's shoulders and they both smiled. Hinata mouthed "Thank you" but at that moment Naruto noticed a red stain on the inside of his jacket sleeve. The stain was from the blood he had on his hands after Sakura and Lee got together. In a surge of emotions and images, Naruto's mind was wracked with memories of Sakura. Tears built up in his eyes "Finally a scar…" he mutter as he turned and punched the wall of the cave, blood once again drawing from his hand with the stained sleeve. Everything felt numb again and even the pain from his hand hardly phased him.

Hinata looked on helplessly, "Naruto what's wrong?! Is it something I did?!" tears filling her eyes.

Naruto looked down at her, "No…I'm sorry Hinata…I enjoyed our time together but I don't love you…I tried but I can't, even after all of this I cant move past all of this…I'm still numb…"

Hinata knew, "Its Sakura…isn't it?" Naruto nodded solemnly. Hinata took a deep breath, "I always knew that you would choose her in the end," she wiped tears from her eyes, "But that's ok because even if you can't love me, I get to have you as a friend Naruto, and that's really what is most important Naruto." Tears now flowing from her eyes.

"Hinata…," said Naruto softly, taking her in his arms as she buried her face into his chest. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I took away your first kiss just to end up leaving.

Hinata shook her head, "No, even if I couldn't be with you, I still wanted you to be the first, because you're the one that helped me change into who I am. So thank you Naruto, for everything." She smiled, wiping away her tears, "Besides it was far better than your first kiss" she giggled as Naruto rolled his eyes looking away, memories of his accidental kiss to Sasuke in the classroom. "It's ok Naruto, go do what you need to now, ok?" Naruto nodded and turned to leave.

As he exited the cave he turned, "We should do this again sometime as friends, it was very good!" he called out as he sped away to his house.

Hinata smiled and then said, "Ok Neji you can come out now, I know you're watching." Neji appeared from behind a rock, "You know you don't have to watch over me that much…"

"My apologies." He said, bowing.

---

"Yes, what is it Sakura?" asked Lee

"Well…Lee, I made a decision before to try and move on with my life, try new things and get over the fact that Sasuke is gone. Right after you asked me out and I figured I'd give it a try, see if it would help warm my heart after so many years of being cold. But it's not and I don't know why…I feel like I'm over Sasuke but still something doesn't feel right."

"Well when did you start not feeling right?" he asked

Sakura though about it for a moment and realized, "Right after I saw Hinata and Naruto together…"

"Yes that was odd, I wonder what drove Naruto-kun to go out with her, and he never really showed much romantic interest in her. Maybe he was trying to move on too…you know he cares for you very much Sakura…"

"Yes but he smiled when I told him I was going to go out with you,"

"Sakura…you should know more than anyone else that Naruto's smile is the bigger the more pain he's in…"

Sakura sat in silence for a moment; letting the idea wash over her…did she hurt Naruto that much? "Maybe…I am over Sasuke" she started, "But when I lost Naruto…I lost something very dear to me…Naruto has always tried to be everything I wanted to see in Sasuke…when he left with Hinata…I missed him…I just…why…"

Lee put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura, I will not be hurt if you go to him now. I would rather you be with who makes you the happiest more than anything else. So go to him Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Lee, you're the best!" as she planted a kiss on his cheek and rushed out her door towards Naruto's house.

Lee touched his cheek with eyes wide, "Gai Sensei! Your training has paid off!!"


	4. Vividarium

**Chapter IV: Vividarium**

Naruto was sitting on the roof of his house, surrounded by rows of flowers. His hands dirty from some freshly planted dirt. He sat on a small wooden bench surrounded by a semicircle pond with the sun quickly setting on the horizon. He let out a sigh, hoping that Sakura would like it. Her birthday was fast approaching; Naruto had been working for months in secret to grow a garden for her, he even extended the roofline of his house upward to conceal the garden from sight. Naruto still felt guilty about being unable to bring Sasuke back to her, even though the idea of her ending up with Sasuke made his heart sink. He sadly chuckled to himself _Not like that matters anymore_.

The wind started to blow, catching his hair as it danced across his eyes. He still felt bad leaving Hinata, but it wasn't fair to her knowing that he was just using her as a distraction from Sakura. Fortunately Hinata seemed to understand, he could see it in her eyes when he was leaving earlier today.

Cursing himself, Naruto buried his face into his dirty hands, why did he have to fall for a girl like Sakura? She was abusive, rude, beautiful, and not interested in Naruto one bit...but he loved her, as much as he tried to lie to himself, her angelic face kept popping into his head.

_Damnit!_ he cursed, tears leaking from his eyes into his soil-covered hands. The clouds grew darker, the rain would come soon, a rare event for Konoha which remained sunny most of the year. _Well at least the plants will get the attention they need..._ tears now flowing out of his eyes. Despite everything he had done...nothing had changed.

Naruto jumped as a voice called from across the rooftop.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto panicked as the pink-haired head of Sakura appeared over the edge of the rooftop.

_How did she manage to find me up here?! _Jumping to his feet he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, he face emerged from his arm with his usual grin. "Sakura-chan! I thought you were with Lee?"

"Oh um, yea that didn't work out, I'm not going out with him anymore..."

Naruto cocked his head, confused, "Oh?"

Sakura looked at her feet, "Yea, Lee is a great guy but he's just not my type.." quickly changing the subject she inquired about the surrounding garden, "So, who did all of this? Its all very beautiful!"

Naruto's grin grew larger, _She likes it! _"Aw now you've spoiled the surprise! This was for your birthday; well I guess I'll just have to give it to you now! Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" He nervously chuckled. Sakura looked shocked,

"You did this? For me?" she asked, walking closer to him. Naruto jumped up, hands on his hips,

"Yep!" the fox boy proclaimed, "I started in December, it was supposed to be a gift for Christmas but I guess it took me longer than that to get it ready, so it turned into a birthday gift I guess" he nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

_Konoha is usually warm in the winters even, but we had a rough on this year...it would have been nearly impossible to keep a garden this size alive...he must have worked himself to the bone for this. _Sakura thought to herself. "Naruto, why did you do this for me? I'm always so mean to you, why would you do this much for me? Why do you always do so much for me?!"

Naruto was shocked, Sakura never talked about how she mistreated him, much less paid much attention to his efforts to make her happy. "Naruto?" she repeated

_Because I want to make you happy. I want to see you smile again like you used to, even if it was at Sasuke. Because even though you mistreat me, and punch me, and take me for granted.. I would do anything for you... because as much as I wish I could deny it...I love you. _Naruto couldn't bring his thoughts to words though, not now, not after everything that had happened... The heavens seemed to open up and cry for Naruto as the rain began to fall. It splashed down onto the two, the cool water running down their faces.

"Sakura, we should go inside, I don't want you to catch a cold..." Said Naruto, turning to the roof access door. Sakura grabbed his wrist preventing him from moving any further, "S-Sakura-chan?" he stuttered, turning around.

"Please...don't go" she whispered, looking down at the bench. Naruto moved closer, concerned, only to realize that the rain wasn't the only thing running down Sakura's face. Tears poured from her eyes, "Why Naruto? Why do you care so much? I always pushed you away when you tried only harder to make me happy, to keep my safe and comfortable. I called you annoying and stupid and shoved you out of the way while ever obsessing over Sasuke who never cared for me like you did." Naruto's eyes softened as he stared caring at the sobbing girl, still fiercely holding onto him. "When you started going out with Hinata I thought I would be overjoyed, but then I realized, as annoying and bothersome as you were...I missed it. I missed having you around, always asking if I was ok or trying to keep me safe. You made me feel warm inside, even after Sasuke left us, you still stood by me, doing whatever it took to try and brighten my day. When you left I realized that what I missed wasn't Sasuke...it was you Naruto, stupid antics and all."

Naruto sighed, "Sakura..." a newfound softness in his voice. Reaching out he pulled Sakura against his chest, his arms slowly folding around he back. Sakura blinked, her hands slid up between his arms, clutching the front of his jacket as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Blinking, she closed her eyes as the tears stopped flowing, and for the first time in as long as she can remember, despite the freezing rain, she felt truly safe and warm. A seemingly eternity passed with the two standing there, holding one another, but it still wasn't enough for Sakura.

"Sakura?" Whispered Naruto

"No...don't go yet" She whispered back

"Sakura." he repeated again. She looked up at him, green eyes still wet, sparkling in the faint light from the surrounding village as the rain washed away the remnants of her tears. "I left Hinata earlier today..."

Sakura's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat, "Why Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, taking his hand against Sakura's cheek, the dirt already cleansed from his hand by the rain. "Because I love you too," he whispered as he leaned in, kissing her quivering lips.

Sakura inhaled quickly, overtaken by the sensation of Naruto against her. She didn't know what to think, overcome by what he had just whispered in her ear…we was right though, she did love him, and she didn't even realize it till this moment, till this kiss. She didn't know how or when it happened, but she loved him. The way he made her feel, the way he looked at her adoringly, the way he touched her, ever so gently...it was so perfect. Closing her eyes, her body sank unto him as she bathed in the sensation of his lips against hers.

_This is...exactly what it should feel like_ she happily thought to herself as the two's lips slowly worked against each other, rain washing over them.

Their lips parted, but their foreheads and tips of their noses still gently hugged each other.

"Baka.." Sakura said happily. Naruto returned with a smile. "But you're my baka" she giggled as she pulled herself into his lips again. His hand found the small of her back as her arms slid up and around his neck, pulling the two lovers even closer together. Their kisses came slow and gentle like the soothing rain, and for a moment everything faded away. Naruto and Sakura held each other in a field of flowers and nothing else matter for that one moment.

Sakura finally fell from his lips and cuddled against his chest, slowly drifting asleep. Naruto, afraid that he would soon awake from this wonderful dream, buried his face into the top of Sakura's hair, smiling as he smelt her sweet scent, assuring him that this was all very much real. He felt Sakura relying more and more on his arms to keep her standing and decided to take her inside to put her to bed as to not carry her through the rain to her house. Besides, he figured she wouldn't mind sleeping in his bed for the night if he slept on the couch in the next room. Removing his hand from her face he slipped it down, turning her to her side and scooping her up into his arms. Sakura still clung to Naruto with her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his chest like a child to a parent. He made his way to the roof access door, clumsily trying to push it open with his foot. After a few failed attempts the hatch swung open and Naruto descended into the stairwell below.

They were both dripping wet and in no condition to fall asleep in wet clothes so Naruto tried to maneuver into the bathroom without smashing Sakura's head on the doorframe. Once safely inside, Naruto sat on the end of the tub, Sakura curled up in his lap. He smiled as her eyes fluttered open gazing back at his own. Sakura smiled, realizing that it felt like looking into a mirror when looking into his eyes, like he truly understood her, and then some. He took a towel in hand, gently wiping away the water from her face and hair. Sakura couldn't stop giving into his eyes, so realized that she never really took a close look at his eyes, and now that she was, it felt like he was looking into her soul, and she didn't want to look away. They were deep and blue, full of sorrow but with unsurpassable hope. Her hand touched his face much like his had to hers only a while ago as she kissed him again, causing his eyes to tear up, overcome with happiness.

"Sakura-chan," he smiled, draping a large towel around her shoulders, "You need to get out of those wet clothes and get you dried off, or you really will get sick."

Sakura groggily looked up at Naruto, "Could you help me? I'm really tired…"

Naruto turned a brilliant shade of red, looking away he scratched his cheek, "Well if you really want, I can help..." Sakura managed to unbutton her shirt after Naruto pulled off her shoes, trying best he could to look away as Sakura shrugged off her shirt, wrapping the towel around her. Naruto turned even brighter red when her shorts and underwear dropped to the floor around her.

Shaking off the rush of blood to his face, Naruto took Sakura, now wrapped in a towel, into his arms once again. Gently rubbing the towels around Sakura; wiping away the remains of the cool rain from her perfect form.

Sakura was taken in, she let herself go in Naruto's strong arms. Her entire world seemed different tonight, and it was a change she hoped would last. Tonight she wanted to feel warm in his arms, it didn't matter anymore, any reservations she had, any broken memories had all been washed away in the rain of water and kisses.

With her smooth body warm and dry, Naruto draped his robe about her shoulders and the now-wet towel dropped to the floor. She cooed softly as Naruto once again scooped her up, she buried her face in his chest again as he carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down on his bed, Naruto pulled the warm sheets and blanket over her but she still moaned from the lack of Naruto against her.

Naruto left the room, going into the bathroom to strip off his clothes and hang them in the bathtub to dry. Ruffling his hair he stared blankly into the mirror, the whole situation finally sinking in. Naruto smiled deeply, holding back from yelling out in joy, but he kept Sakura's sleep in mind. Wrapping a towel around his bare waist he made his way back into the bedroom, quietly rummaging though his drawer he found a fresh pair of boxers, pulling them on under the towel which soon after dropped to the floor. Looking over at Sakura, moonlit through rain covered glass, Naruto let out a sigh of happiness. Walking over quietly he leaned down, kissing her forehead. Everyone always made fun of Sakura's wide forehead but Naruto always loved it, it made her unique, which added to her beauty.

As he turned to walk away he felt a familiar grip on his wrist, turning around Sakura, eyes still closed, "Please...don't go" she whispered. Naruto blinked unsure what to do for a moment.

"Ok Sakura-chan" he whispered back. Naruto climbed under the sheets next to the sleeping beauty. Touching his forehead to hers and nuzzling his nose beside hers, her warm breath dancing across his lips. Naruto smiled as his arms laced around Sakura's sleeping form as she softly moaned, moving closer to him. Naruto nuzzled his face closer and drifted off to sleep.


	5. In That Moment

**Chapter V: In that Moment**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to the wondrous sight of Naruto's sleeping face. She closed her eyes again letting the images and sensations of last night wash over her like the warm rays of sunlight now coming though the window's shutters. Opening her eyes she smiled deeply at the sleeping Naruto, kissing him on the forehead. Despite the overpowering urge to stay warm in bed with him, Sakura's bladder said otherwise and beckoned her to the bathroom. Sliding out from Naruto's protective arms taking care not to wake him, Sakura tiptoed out of the room to the bathroom across the hall.

Sitting herself down on the toilet she rubbed her groggy eyes, digging the sleep from them. As they refocused she looked into the shower to see her clothes hung neatly next to Naruto's no doubt to dry from last night's events. It was when her eyes wandered further along to see her bra and panties hanging neatly next to his boxers. Sakura flushed red in embarrassment as she hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. "Oh Naruto…" she groaned. She did uttered a small chuckle thinking about that innocent dope probably picking up her undergarments with a stick and put them up to dry all while trying not to look. Taking her face from her hands she smiled, still taking in all that had just happened. Sakura finished her business in the bathroom before grabbing her bra and panties and sliding them back on. She considered putting the rest of her clothes on again but decided she didn't feel like getting dressed just yet. Pulling the robe back over her shoulders she headed back into the bedroom.

Naruto had since rolled onto his back with his arms spread outward. Sakura smirked, taking it as an invitation she climbed back onto the bed. Wrapping her arms around his bare chest she let her pink hair tickle his bare chest. Naruto let out a small giggle from the sensation of Sakura's hair against his skin and he instinctively move his hand to remove whatever was tickling him. When his hand found a head of hair his subconscious seemed to give him a kick into gear and his eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Sakura chimed.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and instantly began filling with tears, "Thank you for not being a dream" he smiled, both his hands pulling Sakura against him.

His warm touch felt good but soon, "Naruto, thank you but I can't breathe" Sakura croaked.

Naruto immediately let up, "Oh sorry Sakura-chan!" he said wiping the tears from his eyes, "I'm just so glad this is real."

Sakura smiled too, "Yea, it seems almost unreal…who would have thought that something like this would have happened…hmmm I'm glad though." She cooed in delight, "I have to admit, I haven't slept that well in years…though that was pretty bold of you to get into bed next to me…" she shot a sly look at Naruto. She was glad he did but she still wanted to tease him and see how we would react.

Naruto looked about in horror, "W-well…" he stuttered, "I was going to sleep on the couch but then you grabbed me and told me to stay with you, so I did."

Sakura blushed, "I did?" she buried her face into his chest even more embarrassed than before, "I don't remember too much towards the end of last night, I was mostly asleep I think." She laughed as Naruto stroked her hair gently. His finger brushed against her face sending electric shocks down her spine as she lightly moaned in delight. Looking up at his face she saw a much handsomer man than before. She remembered Tsunade telling her once, _'Often you don't see how people really look until you get to know them more. You realize that the closer you get to someone the more beautiful and attractive they become.' _Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing Tsunade she probably was referring to how Sakura and Naruto all along. "Well," she said patting Naruto's bare chest, "I need to report to Lady Tsunade soon or she'll have my head." As she climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom grabbing her clothes and pulling them back on.

Naruto pulled himself out of bed still absentmindedly rubbing his hand where Sakura's head had been only moments before. As he stretched in the doorway to his room, Sakura emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. "Um Sakura, would you mind if I walked with you to the Hokage's office?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Do you even have to ask?" then she smirked in approval. Naruto nodded happily and made his way to the bathroom. "Oh, by the way, thanks for hanging up _all_ of my clothes last night." She said with a smirk, Naruto blushed and hurried into the bathroom. _He really is that innocent _she giggled.

When Naruto emerged from the bathroom he gave Sakura a big dopey grin on his face. Sakura shook her head, laughing "Let's go."

As they made their way towards the Hokage's mansion, Naruto seemed uncomfortably stiff. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked down uneasily, "Well I wasn't sure if you wanted other people to know that…well that you and I are…us now…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Baka," she grabbed his hand in her own and planted a kiss on his lips, "I'm not ashamed of you. I'm more ashamed to think that I ignored you all this time just to follow around that dope Sasuke."

Naruto looked back at her, "Well I just wanted Sakura-chan to be happy so that wh…"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, sometime about looking into his eyes made her want to, no, need to kiss him. She jumped at him wrapping her arms around his neck, as their lips joined, Naruto's arms tight wrapped around Sakura's back pulling her close. She melted into his arm as she felt her knees go weak. _Is this how amazing it really feels?_ She thought to herself as Naruto supported her, caressing her back,

"Is Sakura-chan alright? You got all weak all of a sudden." Naruto asked as they parted.

Sakura shot him a sly look, "It's your fault you know…"

"Wha wha whaaa?!" he panicked

Sakura giggled, "It's a good thing silly, now we need to hurry before we're late." Naruto nodded and the two sped off.

---

As they stood outside the door to Tsunade's office Naruto took Sakura's hand and kissed the palm as it then slide up along the side of his face. Naruto nuzzled against the soft skin of Sakura's hand. Her hand snaked behind his head, lacing through his hair tugging gently. Naruto's eyes fluttered to the back of his head with the sensation that was moving across his scalp. _Oh he likes that, I'll keep that in mind_ Sakura smirked as she pulled him close so their foreheads were touching.

"Well it's about time you two!" Boomed Tsunade who had just rounded the corner unnoticed. Naruto and Sakura jumped back from each other blushing. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the two, "I don't need you here today Sakura, consider this a vacation."

Sakura blinked, "But Lady Tsunade…"

"Don't make me repeat myself, go enjoy your day off…" twitched Tsunade as she entered her office and slammed the doors behind her.

"Well…that was interesting…want to go get some lunch together? I was thinking we could go to that ramen bar you like so much, I haven't been there in a long time." Sakura said turning to Naruto.

His eyes grew wide as he leaped up into the air, "RAMEN!!! Yes you're the Best!!!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Naruto you seriously get way too excited about that stuff" but the blond-haired fox-boy paid no need to her words as the two made their way towards the ramen bar.

---

Tsunade dropped a pile of paperwork in front on Shizune, "Sakura isn't coming into work today, and you'll need to do her work as well."

Shizune hung her head and groaned, "Why can't she come in? Is she sick?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No I gave her the day off."

"WHAT?! But you know how swamped we are with work to do!" said an exasperated Shizune.

Tsunade couldn't hold back her smirk any more, "I gave her the day off because she finally pulled her head out of her ass and realized how much she cared for Naruto. I walked in on them practically stuck together just a moment ago."

Shizune perked up immediately, "So they're finally together? I'm so glad, it's about time! If that's the case then I don't mind helping Sakura out and doing her work for at least today."

Tsunade smirked, "My thoughts exactly…now get back to work!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

---

"I'll have the usual!" Naruto chimed plopping himself down on a stool.

"Um….I'll have the diet version of whatever he's having, and make them both to-go please." said Sakura. Naruto looked over at her confused, "I had this idea to go to this one special place I found a long time ago. I thought we could eat lunch there…together."

Naruto looked pleased with this prospect but the look of confusion still remained on his face, "Why did you order the diet version?"

Sakura slightly blushed "Well I'm on a diet so I can look thin…"

Naruto cocked his head, "Why do you need to look thin?"

"Because I want to look good for…well…you I guess." She said slightly confused.

Naruto laughed, "That's funny Sakura-chan, I like it when you look curvier, and you shouldn't diet for my sake."

Sakura looked shocked, but the look soon faded into a smile, "Thank you Naruto-kun… Make that diet order a regular then please!" Naruto grinned at her and gave her the thumbs up. Somehow it was cuter when Naruto did it opposed to Lee…

"Order up!" called the chef as he handed the two bowls to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto grabbed them both eagerly and turned around to leave before they noticed Shino standing nearby.

Sakura twitched, "Creepy…" as her and Naruto edged away from the on looking Shino.

---

Shizune carried a large stack of papers down the hall on her way to Shikamaru's office. Once she neared the door she heard strange noises coming from inside, _is that moaning? What in the world…_ As she pushed the door open she saw two short logs on the desk, one leaning against the other. _…I guess he's not here…weird…_She deposited the papers on his desk and left, closing the door behind her. Once the door was closed and Shizune was out of earshot, Shikamaru let out a deep sigh from his hiding place in the closet.

"That was the fastest replacement technique I've ever pulled off…you know I wonder where all the random longs come from…" he wondered.

"Shut up and pay attention" Temari demanded and she shoved Shikamaru against the wall of the closet.

---

Naruto and Sakura approached a large tree nestled atop a hill on the outskirts of Konoha. "Sakura, can I open my eyes yet?" Naruto complained, his eyelids clamped shut.  
"Just a little further" she teased as she led him under the shade of the tree, taking refuge from the hot springtime heat. Turning him around to face the way they just came she said, "Ok you can open your eyes now."

Naruto's eyes eagerly sprang open and he gasped in awe. The entire village spilled out before his eyes in all its glory. Naruto smiled, "Wow…that's…really beautiful Sakura-chan."

"Yeah…" she agreed as she looked over at Naruto's blue eyes. The sunlight glistened in those eyes, taking in all the wonders of life without hesitation or reservation. They were deep and true, without deceit or malice. Those pure blue eyes turned to Sakura and she felt herself become lost in them. She reached out her arms, wrapping them around Naruto's shoulders and pulling him close. Naruto nuzzled his face into the nook of Sakura's neck, taking in her aroma as Sakura pulled herself into his warm chest.

Sakura felt Naruto's warm breathe dance across her ear "I love you Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes widened, even though he had said it last night it still had a strong impact on her. Her heart fluttered, but it felt warm and very much right. She leaned back so she could once again gaze into those eyes again. "I love you…" she said softly pressing her lips to his. Somehow Naruto had managed to lose his footing at that very moment and the two fell over into the grass, Sakura landing on Naruto's chest with a soft thud. Sakura in a moment of deviousness thrust her hand onto Naruto's chest and started tickling him. Naruto immediately burst out laughing, grabbing at Sakura's arms and thrashing about. Unfortunately Sakura's strength prevented Naruto from prying her hands from his chest but his thrashing started the two rolling. As they tumbled through the grass the sounds of their laughter filled the air. Finally though gasping breaths and laughs Naruto begged for her to stop. Sakura removed her hands laughing, "You know you're a lot of fun once you're given a chance." She said.

"Are you glad you gave me a chance?" he asked.

"Seriously Naruto, you always ask silly questions. Of course I'm glad!" She rolled her eyes.

"Hm….well…can we eat now? The ramen is getting cold…"

Sakura shook her head, "Yes Naruto, we can eat now," _Boys and their stomachs _she sighed, shaking her head. "Hey…wow…this is really good! No wonder you're always stuffing your face with it!" Sakura exclaimed after taking a mouthful of ramen.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Itadakimasu!" and plowed into his bowl

---

"HE DID WHAT?! Oh I'm going to kick his ass!" growled Kiba, Akamaru followed by an equally menacing growl.

"No Kiba, please." Pleaded Hinata, "I know it sounds really bad but don't hate Naruto. He's just doing what his heart is telling him to do, and I can't ask anything more or less from him. I'm glad he's found happiness, and its better he tell me than continue dating me just because he didn't want to hurt me."

Kiba sat down and growled again, "I guess so… but it's still unforgivable that he made you cry."

Hinata sighed, "Never mind…"

---

Naruto let out a burp which got a seething look from Sakura but right then she let out one of equal proportion. She covered her mouth in embarrassment and look away blushing. Naruto sat back, resting his weight on his hands behind him. Sakura let out a deep sigh and fell back, he head resting on Naruto's lap. Naruto looked down and smile; taking his hand he softly brushed her hair. His hand wandered, letting his fingertips lightly graze her forehead. Sakura groaned, "No don't touch my forehead…it's all big and ugly."  
Naruto paid no heed to her words and continued to softly touch her forehead, letting his fingers wander even more. "I don't mind…I've always liked your forehead, it's perfectly imperfect and that's why is beautiful." He said softly, his fingers tracing down her face, down the bridge of her nose, across her eyelids as they closed. His fingers moved down her lips, lightly tracing them, across her chin and down her neck before circling back up her cheek and brushing across her forehead and down her face again.

_Could this get any better?... Never in a million years did I think…oh Naruto…Perfectly imperfect? Hmm…yea, I guess that goes for you too _Sakura though, smiling and letting herself sink into the sensation of Naruto's touch. She lost track of time as Naruto softly stroked her face but her eyes finally cracked open as Naruto brought his lips to her forehead.

"Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to wake you, but you were snoring pretty loudly." He giggled.

Sakura's face turned stern, "I was not!" but Naruto laughed even harder. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Alright let's see how well you do!" she said as she sat up and repositioned herself next to Naruto, "ok now it's your turn…"

"Huh?" he said with a blank stare.

"Oh just lay your head down in my lap!" she scolded _I'm not sure if he's clueless or a genius at this…_ Naruto stretched out on his back as the back of his head nestled into Sakura's lap. "Now I just want to try something…" as she thrust her fingers through his hair and firmly grasping his scalp she kneaded it in her hands. Massaging his scalp, she light tugged at his hair which was responded to by Naruto's eyes rolling into the back of his head and his mouth admitting a low moan.

"Oh Sakura…that feels…really…" but be was soon lost in the waves of comfort that washed over his body and he was quickly losing consciousness.

Sakura caught a bit of movement out of the corner of her eye _Did his leg just thump a little?…I wonder if the fox inside is liking this as much as Naruto is _she giggled to herself.

In actuality, Naruto had already drifted off to sleep, and the fox was enjoying the attention as much as he was. _Gotta hand it to you, you sure picked a winner with this one Kit…_ spoke the fox inside Naruto's head.

_Yea…I know…_Naruto mentally smiled back.

---

"Kiba, please stop sniffing the basket, we'll be there soon and then you can eat!" pleaded Hinata.

Kiba groaned, "Allright allright, sorry" _Come on man, she's taking me off to some secluded place to get dinner…I can make my move if I hold it together!_ At that moment Lee, Tenten, and Neji came over the nearby hill. Kiba groaned and Akamaru whined _So much for that idea…_

"I thought we could get a bunch of friends together, I hope you don't mind, Kiba" Hinata bubbled happily.

"Yea that's fine…" he grumbled plopping down on the grass. Hinata sat next to him much to Kiba's happiness and began unpacking the basket. Kiba was about to slide a little closer to Hinata when Neji shot him a look of pure death. Kiba flinched and decided he'd rather keep his internal organs intact and moved back away from Hinata, deciding to focus his attention on the food in front of him.

---

When Naruto finally awoke, he looked over to see a sleeping Sakura next to him. Her hands were still entangled in his hair but she too had drifted off to sleep as well and fell to her side in the grass beside him. Smiling, he gently touched her hand, rubbing her soft skin between his fingers. The new sensation made Sakura's eyes open as well. She shot up, "Oh! I must have dozed of….oh my how long have we been asleep?" she bolted.

"I think its getting close to dinner time actually…" admitted Naruto.

"What? We've been asleep that long?!"

"Are you complaining? You seemed to be enjoying yourself a moment ago…"

Sakura blushed, knowing he was right. "So…how did you know its dinner time?"

"Cause I'm hungry again…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Boys…Well….lets go back to my house, and I'll make you something healthy to eat for a change."

"Uhg something healthy Sakura? What I eat is just fine!"

"Naruto, you eat Ramen every day, you're seriously going to die if…" but Naruto silenced her nagging by pressing his lips to hers. The jolt of the kiss caused her to lunge into Naruto. It was hot and passionate, not like the soft and slow ones from before, but this also felt equally amazing. Gasping for air Sakura pulled back, "Well…maybe we can continue that AFTER dinner, because if we do it before I have a feeling dinner won't be happening…" Naruto give her a toothy grin and Sakura had to bite her lip as to stop herself from lunching at him fro another kiss. "Ok ok…lets go back home now ok?"

---

Kiba was chowing down on some hunk of meat when he noticed two figures off in the distance, "Who are those two?"

Neji looked over, "It would appear to be Sakura and Naruto…"

Both Lee and Hinata twitched a little, Kiba stood up, "I'm gonna kick his ass!" but before he could run towards them, Shino's hand shot out and grabbed Kiba's. "What the? Where did you…when did you get….what?!"

"Bugs in places you never knew you had….I suggest you sit down…" murmured Shino

Kiba stuttered nervously, "Um uh….ok….sorry" and sat down quickly.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Said Shino quietly.  
"No not at all!" bubbled Hinata

A slight smile crept onto Neji's face, _She's certainly in high spirits…this is good._

---

"Oh Naruto just open your mouth!" she complained but Naruto shook his head refusing to let the forkful of salad enter his mouth. "Oh fine" she gave up as she lowered the fork and leaned in for a kiss. Naruto's mouth opened hungrily as she approached but Sakura quickly shoved the fork into his mouth. She sat back and smirked in victory as Naruto gave up, chewing the bit of salad.

He paused…chewed some more, swallowed. "Actually…that's …really good Sakura chan, I always figured you would be a horrible chef!"

Sakura shot a blank stare back at him, "Just eat your salad…"

The meal continued rather quickly, both anticipating what was coming afterwards. Almost immediately as Naruto's fork clinked to the edge of his plate, Sakura had him by the hand and pulling to the couch, wrapping her arms around him. "I thought you'd never finish" She smiled as the two attacked each other. Lips met in a fury of wet passion as the two desperately pulled at each others' bodies, trying to get closer. Naruto's tongue grazed Sakura's lip and in responded Sakura extended her own, parting Naruto's lips and entering his mouth. Their tongues dance and held each other, sliding across each others' lips. Sakura's hand found its way into the back of Naruto's hair, tugging at it like she had before. His eyes closed in pleasure as he moaned into her mouth. Naruto pulled his lips away from Sakura's, but her complaints were quickly replaced by moans as his lips found the soft skin of her neck. Sakura gasped in pleasure as Naruto lightly nipped at her neck with is teeth and lips. He worked he way around her neck as her back arched as his tongue lightly touched her jugular before her worked his way back up to her mouth. Sakura's fingers dug into Naturo's back but he didn't even feel the pain as their mouths ravaged each other. Eventually when the two fell back, panting and tired, holding each other, gloriously sweating from the efforts of their passion.

After what seemed a lifetime of holding each other, Naruto asked "What time is it? I don't want to keep you up too late…"

Sakura looked at him, "What are you talking about? Last night was the best sleep I've had in years; you're staying with me until I say otherwise."

Naruto blushed, scratching his cheek with his index finger, "But Sakura-chan…"

"No buts about it, unless I'm that horrible to snuggle with…"

Naruto held his hands up, "No no no that's not it, I love being near you Sakura."

"Good!" she said heading towards the bedroom, Naruto cautiously followed her. "I'll be right back" she said heading into t he bathroom to get changed, "Just climb in I'll be there in a second" she called over her shoulder.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Naruto shed his shoes and shirt, the freshly risen moon shone through the blinds on the window, illuminating Naruto's well built torso. He rolled onto his back, hands behind his head.

"_That was pretty hot back there Kit, you should make it get hotter once she gets in here"_ toyed Kyubi.

_Oh shut up you perverted fox, you're worse than Ero-sennin._

"_I'm telling you Kit, you need to get some of that hot ass!"_

_SHUT UP!_

Right then Sakura walked in wearing a light pink light outfit with a skirt that twirled around her legs as she entered the door. She loved how Naruto blushed uncomfortably, he was so easy to tease and she loved every last moment of it. Climbing onto the bed Sakura slid in next to Naruto. "Roll on your side" she asked. When he did she wrapped her arms round his chest from behind and pulled her chest into his back. She let her hands wander down this defined abs. _I never knew he had such a nice body…or maybe I was too stubborn to notice_ she thought as she nuzzled behind him letting her legs tangle with his own and their feet gently touching each other. "I love you Naruto-kun…" she whispered.

Naruto smiled, "I love you Sakura-chan…" and the two closed their eye and fell into their second sleep together.

---

The knock at the door came early in the morning but the two had slept well nonetheless, comforted by each others touch. When Sakura opened the door she raised an eyebrow, "Shizune, what are you doing here? I didn't think I needed to be into work for another 2 hours."

Shizune gave her a grave look, "Is Naruto here too? Tsunade said I'd find you both here"

"W-what do you mean?! Why would Naruto be here?"

"Because Lady Tsunade knows you better than you think, Naruto just come out." Shizune said blankly.

Naruto wandered out of hiding, "It's uh….not what it looks like!"

"Whatever it is it doesn't matter, we just received a special S-Class Mission with special request for you and Sakura. Please get dressed and follow me back to the Hokage." Shizune said hurriedly.

Naruto cracked a grin, "I guess the world finally realized that I'm the best!"

Sakura looked back at him annoyed, "I think the request for you, AND me…"

Shizune looked even more aggravated, "There is no time, this is urgent!"

"Aye aye!" called Naruto as he pulled on his shirt and shoes.

---

"Where have you been?!" Roared Tsunade as Shizune walked in.

"My apologies Lady Tsunade, they took forever getting ready." Shizune bowed

"So he was there with her huh?" Tsunade smirked.

Sakura walked in with Naruto close behind, "What is that supposed to….oh! It's….."

Naruto burst out, "Gaara! How have you been?"

Gaara looked as stoic as ever, "My wellbeing has nothing to do with the situation. There have been some strange murders by an assassin in our new Sand Embassy near the Valley Country."

"Oh? And you want us to take out the assassin?" asked Naruto

"Yes, Kakashi will be sent with you as well for additional support. You leave immediately." added Tsunade.

"Well sounds like just a normal assassination mission…I guess we better get going then." Shrugged Naruto.

"That's not all of it." Continued Gaara, "We believe the assassin to be Uchiha Sasuke."


	6. Shatter Hearts

**Chapter VI: Shatter Hearts**

"Are you sure it was the best choice to send those two? Especially Naruto…" Tsunade asked turning to Gaara as Naruto and Sakura closed the door behind them as they left, "I'm confused you didn't send some of your own Ninjas."

"Above all else we want to know why Uchiha Sasuke is performing these murders and what his intentions with the Embassy are," He replied coldly, "Naruto is holds the closest thing to a bond with Sasuke. If anyone could convince him to submit or even give up information, it would be Naruto."

"Then why did you send Naruto to kill Sasuke? Why not just tell him the truth?" Tsunade added angrily.

"Because knowing Naruto, he'll try to reason with Sasuke, even if we ordered to kill him. If the 'negotiations' prove unsuccessful, then Uchiha will need to be eliminated. I told Naruto to kill Sasuke because I didn't want him to hold back and get himself killed." He continued.

Tsunade clenched her fist, "I hope you're right."

---

As Naruto and Sakura approached the main gates of Konoha, a familiar head of white hair came into view. "Geeze Kakashi, I don't think I've ever seen you arrive on time." Said Naruto raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh well you know, I figured I'd get here early in case you guys wanted to talk about this mission. I know it hits rather close to home because Sasuke used to be on ou…" Kakashi started.

"There's no need to talk about it." Interrupted Naruto, "We have a mission to do, that's the end of it. Let's go." He said coldly.

Sakura was taken back; _Naruto is being really dark about the whole situation_ she thought to herself even though she herself felt very uncomfortable with their assignment. Kill Sasuke? How could they po…no, she had made a promise to herself to get over Sasuke's leaving…but still…killing him? She battled the idea in her head as Kakashi and herself followed Naruto out of the gate.

"_Well Kit, you seem certainly down considering you get to wipe that scar, Uchiha Sasuke, from the planet. You should be happy; you're doing the world and yourself a favor with this one."_ Said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind.

_This has nothing to do with me, I'm just following orders. _Naruto shot back.

"_Well think about it Kit, all the trouble that asshole put your through. He was always treating you like shit, he betrayed you and left you for that freak Orochimaru, and all of this time he kept Sakura from you. Finally all of that is turning around; by killing Sasuke you add closure to that horrible part of your life! Think about it, you're already one of the strongest shinobi in the village, I'm sure you could kick Kakashi's ass if you really wanted to. You've proven yourself to the village, to me, and to Sakura. You've been annoyingly crazy about her from the start, and now it's like a dream come true, you can be with her and finally be happy!"_

Naruto glared at Kyuubi, _Why are you so eager for me to kill him? It can't just be all those things you said._

"_As my father always used to say, ever breathe an Uchiha draws, God kills a fox. Think of your brothers and sisters."_

_I should have known. All you think about is killing._

"_Hey hey! Don't get my wrong, I think about sex too!" _Naruto let out a low growl_ "Hey, I like Sakura. She was a bitch before but once she uses her mouth and hands for something besides bitching and beating the shit out of you, she's pretty damn hot!"_

_Don't make me kill you …_

"_You'd have to kill yourself to kill me Kit; apparently you forgot that small detail." _

_If it shuts you up I'm starting to consider it…Besides, Sakura-chan is perfect the way she is._

"_You're telling me Kit, she's a keeper. She gives a killer head massage; I wonder what else she could do with those strong hands…"_

_GOD! You really are more irritating than Ero-sennin! Sakura-chan isn't like that and neither am I, so get your head out of the gutter you stupid fox! I love Sakura for something besides her body._

"_Yea well you didn't seem to mind that body too much on the couch last night…"_

…_Shut up…_

"_Psh whatever, take my advice, you'll thank me later…"_

_Yea, whatever._

The group traveled in silence for several hours as the tension in the air grew thicker and thicker. Finally Kakashi broke the silence by moving closer to Naruto. "So Naruto, since you're almost 18 I figured I would offer to let you borrow my Ichi Ichi Paradise Volumes 1 thru 12…you know, in case you need any pointers…" he whispered in Naruto's ear

"I heard that!" roared Sakura

Kakashi shrugged, "Well Shizune told me that Naruto spent the night so I figured…"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" roared Naruto, sending Kakashi wheeling back, covering the ear that Naruto just screamed into.

Kyuubi chuckled, _"I always liked that Kakashi…"_

_I thought I told you to stop talking!_

"_Alright alright fine, I'll be quiet…for now"_

The group continued on till nightfall in silence.

Arriving at the edge of the forest, "It's getting too dark to move around safely, we'll make camp here." Said Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement and the two followed him down to the edge of tree line.

"We're nearing the embassy…I need to uh…relieve myself for a few minutes, so stay alert while I'm gone." Murmured Kakashi, "Set up camp and prepare for the night…" Naruto grabbed some nearby wood for the fire as Sakura got some supplies ready to make dinner.

As Naruto gathered wood, Kyuubi broke the silence

"_You know Kit, I want to apologize for before, and trust me its not easy for me to apologize. It's not just about sex when it comes to my opinion about Sakura. I know you love her for more than just that and I know that she makes you happy. Really the more I thought about it the more I realized that my existence has caused you a great deal of pain…and now it seems that that pain is fading away. I guess I'm just glad that the pain I've caused you is starting to be replaced by happiness, and I feel that it's my responsibility to help that happiness continue. Therefore I'm not about to let anything come in between you and Sakura, especially that Uchiha…even if you don't see him as a threat to you and Sakura's relationship, I still do, and I will do everything in my power to prevent him from messing up your happiness…"_

Naruto was surprised, no, shocked. Kyuubi had never spoken so tenderly and seemed completely out of character, but still Naruto felt he was sincere.

_Heh, thanks Kyuubi. You've gotten soft, you're more human now._

"_Hey hey! Don't go around telling people that, you'll ruin my reputation!"_

_Well nonetheless, I'm glad to know I have someone watching my back. You've really become a good friend, even if you are a pervert…_

"_Psh whatever, it's cause I'm a sexy beast and you know it!"_

Sakura hung the cook pot over the fire to let the water boil before slumping down near Naruto after he has set the wood in a pile and lit it. She looked over him; he looked so stiff his eyes looking down. "Naruto…are you ok with this mission? You seem rather…dark about it."

"I said there was nothing to talk about, Sasuke left the village a long time ago and hasn't come back. He is no longer one of us, he gave up that identity long ago, now he's just another enemy ninja and it's our job to eliminate him." He said softly.

"Yes but are you ok with that?" Sakura asked

"….I'm not sure anymore." He hesitated.

Sakura sighed in agreement; she let out a shiver, the fire not quite warming her tired body. She felt the warm touch of Naruto's arm as it wrapped around her shoulder. She smiled as she cuddled into his side letting his seemingly never-ending body heat to soak into her cold body. "Thank you Naruto-kun. Love you" she smiled kissing his cheek.

"Love you Sakura-chan." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Now isn't that just adorable…"

Naruto and Sakura immediately bolted to their feet. Kakashi's body hit the ground with a thud.

"Sasuke…" hissed Naruto

"Oh don't worry, he's not dead. I figured I'd let all of you die together since you're all so fucking adorable…" he sneered, "I assume Gaara sent you to stop me, he wouldn't have to balls to do it himself since he's become so weak. Unfortunately for you, I cannot allow my plans to be interrupted."

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?! It's…it's not like you!" Screamed Sakura

"You're so annoying. You think you understand ANYTHING about me? You're as much of a fool as you were before." He sneered.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he threw himself towards Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed as he appeared in front of Sakura. His lips brushed against her ear sending chills through her body, "I should have known you wouldn't wait for me" he smirked, driving his fist into her abdomen. Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she doubled over, collapsing unconscious.

By the time Sakura's slumped over to the ground, Naruto has reached the tree branch Sasuke had just been perched upon. When he turned around he saw Sasuke standing over Sakura's limp body. Growling Naruto pulled out two kunai. "You'll pay for his Sasuke!"

"Try me" he laughed. Naruto released two kunai.

"You think that'll work on me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he focused chakra into his hands, knocking the oncoming projectiles to the side. "I know they're clones, you still use the same old tricks." The deflected kunai tuned into two Shadow Clones with a poof and they in turn threw two more kunai each. Sasuke easily deflected them as well, which then also turned into four Narutos. "Is that you best you have? I'll track all of the movements with my Sharingan. You'll run out of chakra long before I will, and then all three of you are going to die. " But the attack continued, and soon there were 8, 16, 32, 64, 128, 256, 512, 1024, 4000+ Naruto clones, are firing kunai from all directions.

_Shit, his control of the demonic chakra has increased…but even the fox has to be tiring out soon, I can hold out long enough for him to get tired and…what the fu..?!_

Suddenly eight Narutos randomly erupted out of the ground below Sasuke who had been too distracted with the thousands of Kunai flying around him to notice the 8 clones underground. Eight fists connected cleanly with Sasuke's body, sending him flying into the air.

"Uzimaki Naruto Advanced Combo: Barrage!" two clones yelled as they appeared above Sasuke, drop kicking him in the chest and sending the Uchiha rocketing towards the ground. Sasuke was about to brace himself from impact into the ground when another clone appeared below him, "I'm not done yet!" it yelled, spin kicking Sasuke in the side. Sasuke flew towards a nearby tree where another clone upper cut him in the jaw, sending him to another clone nearby. Sasuke's body was beat around like a rag doll from one clone to the other again and again.

Blood spewed from Sasuke's mouth as he received a final kick from a clone sending him upwards into the center of the sphere of surround clones. With a poof they all disappeared save the real Naruto. Leaping from above he grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt to send both of them careening towards the ground. Planting his feet on Sasuke's chest Naruto pushed off at the last second sending the Uchiha slamming into the ground. The ground shattered as Sasuke's body ripped through the hard surface.

Naruto landed near the crater and looked down at the beaten Sasuke, moaning in the rubble. "Sasuke, I don't want to kill you. Just give me the reason you've been killing people and stop murdering all of them. Just tell me why!"

Sasuke coughed out blood, "Like I would tell you, you can go to hell. You know…you used to hit harder, maybe that bastard fox in you is getting weak…or maybe he just lost the balls to fight."

"_Kill him! Let me do it! I'll kill that cocky son of a bitch!" _screamed Kyuubi in Naruto's head but Naruto paid no need to his words. "Fine Sasuke…" Naruto clenched his fist, "Uchiha Sasuke escaped after knocking Sakura and Kakashi unconscious…I was unable to stop him and he escaped…" Naruto turned and began walking towards Sakura, "It's over Sasuke. You Lost."

"It's not over; I'm not going to lose to a scaredy cat like you!" Spat Sasuke, spitting blood onto the ground and forcing himself to his feet again.

"Damnit Sasuke! Do you WANT me to kill you?!" roared Naruto wheeling around at the rising Uchiha.

"I'd love to see you try and fail, just like your little bitch. You don't have the balls to kill me" He shot back, a smirk appearing on his face. In a flash of hand seals, Sasuke's right hand ignited in blue electricity. "You can't escape your memories!" he screamed, rushing towards Naruto.

Kyuubi lost it.

"_I'll Rip That Smirk Right Off Your Fucking Face Uchiha!_"

Sasuke's eyes widened _What the…_

Naruto sidestepped the Chidori and reached out, grabbed onto the Uchiha's right arm.

Naruto was no longer in control of his body.

Gripping tight, Naruto twisted Sasuke's arm and with a sickening crack, Sasuke' arm broke. Bone ripped through the skin and blood readily sprayed from the wound. Sasuke screaming in pain but was quickly silenced by Naruto's right hand as Kyuubi latched it on Sasuke's face. Lifting Sasuke from the ground with Naruto's right arm, Kyuubi growled, "You've caused enough pain to these two, you die here and now!" Red chakra claws burned around Naruto's hand as it started to squeeze Sasuke's head. Sasuke screamed in pain as the claws started to cut through the skin. His left arm struggled to push away Naruto hand while his feet frantically landed kick in Naruto's chest and sides.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she came to. Through blurred vision, the image of Naruto holding a struggling Sasuke by the face came into her eye. "Naruto!" she screamed, struggling to her feet and running towards him. Her arms wrapped around Naruto waist and with a sickening crunch, Naruto's fingers broke through Sasuke's skull. Naruto came to from Sakura's touch just as Sasuke's kicks stopped and his left hand fell to his side. Blood rushed from the Uchiha's shattered face and head as the blood poured down Naruto's arm.

Uchiha Sasuke was dead.


	7. Scars

gunman -- I appreciate all the reviews, its good to see someone put some thought and effort in writing a review rather than the usual "Thats awesome" Obviously compliments are appreciated but it is nice to get more detailed reviews.

Kingkakashi -- laughs I know! I'm with Kyuubi in the hatred of those Uchihas. I say either let Sasuke go be creepy gay with Orochimaru, or just rip his face off. Thanks for the review

Seamus Dubh -- Yea Shikamaru is awesome like that. I always saw Temari as being more the dominant type in bed, but with Shikamaru's mad skills what else can she do besides lay there and enjoy? As for yoru concerns about chapter VI I understand...This chapter is very angst-y though so watch out.

Kariol -- a poetic way to die don't you agree?

Shock Absorber -- I'm glad you liked the ending. I was afraid people would hate it but it seems mostly Sasuke Haters read the NaruSaku fics so I guess I'm still safe from the angry mob hides

HPfan321 -- The best? Hmm I don't know about that. Read "A Soul's Salvation" by KogasAngel, it's my personal favorite and you should see me shake with excitement when she updates with a new chapter. Sad I know. Nonetheless thank you for the review, I'm glad to know my work is appreciated.

So yea sorry for taking so long! This chapter originally was going to be longer but I decided to end it sooner just because if I had continued on I would have written a well over 5000 word chapter and that's just too long in my mind. Besides this way I can develop the resolution to the angst better and take my time without feeling guilty about making the chapter so long. On the bright side, next chapter should come a bit more quickly than this one and have the resolution to all this angst. It also means that the chapter AFTER the next one (So chapter IX) will have the start of the smut between Sakura and Naruto, so that's something you all can look forward to. (Also there will be another couple funny pairings next chapter as well so hopefully they'll make you guys laugh heh heh)

**Chapter VII: Scars**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, the sting of moving made them water as he looked to the side. He was moving as a good pace through the forest. He was riding in Sakura's arms. Why? Looking over he saw the blurry form of Kakashi. He too was carrying someone. What is it? Suddenly they stopped and Sakura looked down, "Naruto?"

"Let me down…" he choked, his throat dry and metallic tasting.

"I don't think that's a good…"

"Just…let me down…" as he took to his feet. Clearing his eyes, Naruto took a step towards Kakashi.

"Naruto," Kakashi warned, "Look away"

But Naruto opened his now lucid eyes. The shattered and broken face…if it could be called that anymore, of Sasuke looked back at him. Naruto fell to his knees as the memories rushed back into his head. His hand closing in around Sasuke's face. The sensation of his fingers ripping through Sasuke's skull and the blood that rushed our around it. Sasuke going limp as the blood poured from his body. Naruto gagged, vomiting on the ground his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

---

It was some time before Naruto woke up again but this time it was to a hospital ceiling. Sitting up in bed he looked down at a head of pink hair resting next to his hand. Brushing it lightly Sakura shot up instantly. "OH! Naruto…sorry I dosed off…"

"How long have I been out?" he said flatly

"About 2 days…" She murmured.

"But since you're awake and sustained minimal injuries to your body you'll be able to leave very soon!" chimed Tsunade as she walked through the door, unusually cheerful.

"Alright.." Naruto said quietly, the usual charm in his eye was painfully absent. This brought a pained look to Saskura's face as she tried to look into Naruto's cold eyes.

Tsunade, sensing Sakura's distress piped in, "Well Sakura lets step out of the room so Naruto can get his regular clothes back on!" as she gently pulled on Sakura's shoulder.

Once the door slid shut behind him, tears welt up in Sakura's eyes, "Are you sure he's ok? He's not the same as before…"

Tsunade shook her head, "Well his body was perfectly fine when you returned back to the village…his mind on the other hand if far differnt. I have no way of telling what emotional damage has been done to him…If anything can help him now it's the love and devotion of his friends…try to stay close to him Sakura so he knows he doesn't have to do this alone."

Sakura looked at her feet, "Hes just so…cold…what if he pushes me away? What should I do then?"

Tsunade's eyes glimmered, "Do the same thing he did when you pushed him away. Maybe if you keep it up long enough it'll have the same effect." She said with a smirk as she turned and walked away.

Sakura's eyes widened, _I'm just as he was…_ she clenched her fist, _I wont give up!_

---

Naruto pulled his pants on but when he reached for his sandals he just stopped and stared at the black shoe.

"_Naruto, why are you getting so freaked out about this?" _Kyuubi asked.

Naruto clenched his teeth, _Getting freaked out?... _"Why the hell do you think I'm getting freaked out?!" he roared slamming his fist against the wall.

Sakura burst through the door, "What's that matter? Are you ok?"

"I'm Fine Sakura." He replied bluntly.

"..But who were you talking to?"

"I said I'm fine!" he yelled back.

Inner-Sakura screamed _"HOW DARE HE TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT! KICK HIS ASS!!" _But Sakura ignored the feeling, "Oh…ok I'm sorry…I'll let you finish getting dressed then…" and closed the door behind her. Naruto soon emerged from the door to Sakura's smiling. "Ready to go Naruto-kun? I'll tell you what; I'll take you to get ramen! My treat ok?"

Naruto looked up suddenly as if snapping out of a daze, "Oh….alright. Thank you Sakura"

Sakura's smile faltered slightly _I wish he'd call me Sakura-chan again…_

---

"Oye Naruto, what can I get you? The usual?" the chef asked.

"Sure…" he replied.

The chef made a funny face, "What's his problem?" he said turning to Sakura.

"Oh, he just got out of the hospital so he's pretty out of it still, don't mind him! Eh heh heh…" she quickly replied rubbing the back of her head.

Naruto paid no attention to Sakura's horrible excuse as the chef shrugged his shoulders, "…Alright…". An awkward silence passed between Naruto and Sakura while their meal was prepared. Sakura grimaced at the cutting silence that choked the words out of her throat, unable to let them pass her lips. She wanted to scream out, tell him it was ok, kiss him even, but the words just wouldn't come. She didn't even notice the steaming hot bowl of Naruto's favorite dish sitting in front of her. "Hey, are you going to eat that or what?"

"Oh! Sorry I guess I spaced out!" she laughed weakly looking over at Naruto who was pushing the food into his mouth and chewing mechanically like a puppet. Sakura felt sick, the youthful excitement that had never before left Naruto's eyes was now gone. He seemed cold and indifferent, he seemed like…Sasuke.

---

Sasuke.

Images flashed through Sakura's mind. Looking up at Naruto, his hand ripping through his face, Kyuubi's aura burning around his body. The blood. So much blood. Naruto blinking, looking at Sakura, looking at all the blood running down his arms. Naruto made a sound that wasn't human as he collapsed to the ground. Sakura could only stand there, looking down as Naruto lay on the ground, his hand still laced through Sasuke's head as the blood poured around their bodies and Sakura's feet, the warm liquid slipping between her toes. She dropped to her knees, "Na…ru…to…", the tears flowing freely from her eyes as her clenched onto Naruto's body, shaking him back and forth. She didn't know how long she sat, shaking Naruto and staring blankly at the two young men lying in that pool of blood, but she stopped when a warm hand touched her shoulder.

"Sakura, please move away," Said Kakashi softly as he pulled Sakura's hands away from Naruto's blood garments. Sakura stumbled back away from pool of blood, "Are you unharmed?" He asked, Sakura replying with a weak nod. Kakashi took Naruto's still hand in his own, prying his fingers out of Sasuke's bloody skull. He picked up Naruto and deposited his blood covered Naruto in front of Sakura, "He's fine, please carry him and follow me Sakura..."

Sakura shook herself out of her trance as Naruto lay in front of her. She took him into her as Kakashi picked up what was left of Sasuke, his faceless head rolled to look towards Sakura. The empty eye sockets were black as the night, but Sakura knew they were looking at her.

---

Sakura coughed, gagging on the ramen that was now hanging from her mouth. Suddenly she didn't have an appetite anymore. She looked over to see Naruto's staring blankly at his empty bowl. "Ah Naruto, I'm full, do you want the rest of mine?" She forcefully put a smile on her face, trying to keep herself from throwing up.

"No thank you Sakura, I'm not very hungry today"

"_BAKA! You have barely eaten in 3 days!" _screamed Inner Sakura but she let it go, Sakura knew she hadn't eaten much either. She had been at Naruto's bedside almost the entire time save the few times Tsunade had threatened her with a fate worse than death if she didn't go home and get some rest and food. Nonetheless Sakura nodded and paid for the ramen before standing up next to Naruto. She cocked her head and giggled, taking his hand in her own. Sakura looked down at her hand wrapped around Naruto's limp hand and she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm not really in the mood today…" Naruto mumbled.

"Alright, I'm sorry Naruto" she breathed as she let go of his hand as it fell limp against his side. "Well I was thinking we could go and train today, you've been cooped up in that bed for over 2 days, and you should try to stretch your legs a little! Besides you were always saying you wanted to help me train, that should be fun, so do you want to do it?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yea I guess, whatever you want"

Sakura sighed and looked away; _It's not always about what I want…I wish you cared about yourself as much as you care about me…_ "Alright, it'll be fun, trust me!" as she began walking towards the training grounds, Naruto trudging next to her.

They continued walking in the same awkward silence from the mission mere days before. Finally Naruto broke the silence, "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier Sakura, you didn't do anything wrong."

Sakura looked over at him hopefully; it was the first thing Naruto had said to her without being spoken to first all day. "Oh it's ok Naruto, I know a lot happened in the last few days. I know how you must feel…"

Sakura waited for a reply but Naruto just secretly clenched his fist and looked away, _You have no idea what I feel like. Have you ever killed one of your best friends and watching him die in your hands? Do you have a monster in your body that you can't control?!_

"_Hey hey Kit, don't be angry at her, she's just worried about you. Hell I'm worried about you. You've a little emo punk all day and it's starting to piss me off."_

_Piss you off?! All of this is your fault! If you hadn't taken control none of this would have happened!_

"_Hey Kit, I was doing you a favor! I was trying to help you out by permanently getting rid of that Uchiha so you and Sakura could have no distractions and be together! I did it for your sake, not mine! Ok well he pissed me off and I wanted to rip his face off, but really I did it for you!"_

_Yea you really fucking ripped his face off you son of a bitch! And how can I be close to Sakura, knowing that you might just decide to take control again and end up killing her?!_

"_Aw come on! You're totally missing the point here!"_

_Like hell I am! You…_

"Hey Naruto and Sakura!" called Hinata as the two approached the training field. It seemed that Hinata had been training with Neji again though the two were just finishing up. "How are you guys doing?" Hinata asked with a smile and laugh. Sakura cocked her head, Hinata had grown more outgoing in the years past but she seemed almost freakishly happy. "Hey Sakura, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone. No boys allowed!" Ok something was defiantly wrong; Hinata was never this…weird.

"Yeah, sure, like she said, no boys allowed!" as Sakura smiled at Neji and Naruto. Naruto just shrugged his shoulder as Neji crossed his arms and looked away. The two girls walked well out of earshot, even that superhuman hearing that Kyuubi had granted Naruto.

Once out of eyeshot Hinata dropped the overly cheerful façade, "How is he?".

Sakura looked down, "He's….alive….but I'm not sure that's saying much given his mental state. He seems so…."

"…Cold. His Chakra is troubled and cold…" whispered Hinata in a voice Sakura hadn't heard for years. It was timid and weak; Sakura could tell Hinata was scared for Naruto.

"Yeah…I don't know really know what to do. I mean I know I need to stay by his side through this but…it doesn't seem to be doing anything…"

"I'm sure you're helping more than you think…but I it might take more than that. I think Naruto needs support from all of his friends, to remind him we're still here beside him. How about this, you keep Naruto company for the rest of the day and I'll get our friends together and we'll all go out to dinner together!" Hinata laughed.

The first genuine smile in days emerged across Sakura's face. "Yea…yeah! That should really help! Thank you so much Hinata! I know you want the old Naruto back as much as I do…I was going to ask you too…are you angry with me? Naruto told me that he left you, and he and I…well you know." Sakura mumbled, kicking at the dirt.

Hinata blinked, then giggled, "No Sakura I'm not upset with you, I just want Naruto to be happy and I know being with you will do that. The most important thing he gave to me was the courage to be stronger; he helped me change, just like he helped Neji change."

Sakura's eyes brightened, "Yea.." she smiled, "I think he's all changed us in some way or another…"

Hinata nodded, "Besides, I think I've found what I was really looking for all along." She said peering over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura turned around and waiting off in the distance was Kiba, playing in the dirt with Akamaru. Sakura just shook her head and chuckled.

---

Naruto and Neji stood next to one another in complete silence though Neji seemed a little uncomfortable with the silence he usually loved. Finally he turned to Naruto and said softly, "I heard about what happened on your mission."

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied coldly.

"Very well." Added Neji. More awkward silenced passed before Neji spoke again, "Take care of Sakura, she cares very much for you."

"How can I take care of her when I could be a danger to her? What if I lose control again? I would never forgive myself…I don't know if I can stay close to Sakura knowing that I could pose a threat to her. Sometimes I think I'm destined to be alone." Naruto grumbled right before Neji's hand came across his face. The slap hit Naruto so hard he fell to the ground and the sound boomed through the air. "What the hell was that for?!" demanded the blond fox-boy.

"You're the one who saved me from myself by telling me I could change my fate. If you expect me to sit around and listen to you babble about being _fated_ to be alone, then you really are a fool and a coward. If you want to be with Sakura, you have the perfect opportunity to right now. If you want to be in control, if you want to be with her, then commit to it!"

Hinata and Sakura ran up at that moment to find out where the loud crack came from. "Neji, what's going on here?!" demanded Sakura.

"Training. That's enough for today Naruto."

Hinata and Sakura both blinked in confusion, "…ok…well I'm going go get ready then. See you guy's later!" called out Hinata

Naruto pulled himself to his feet, a bright red mark still plastered on the side of his face, "What's going on?"

"You'll find out later, it's a surprise!" Sakura said enthusiastically, "Now…" she pulled on her leather gloves, "Lets get started," She said with a smirk.

Their training was lacking at best. Naruto was sluggish and Sakura took out his clones without any difficult at all. She was getting more and more frustrated with Naruto's indifference that rivaled that of Shikamaru. Inner Sakura begged for Sakura to beat the shit out of him for being so unenthusiastic but Sakura demanded silence. When all was done and finished the two still managed to work up a decent sweat and the both smelt rather rank. They walked back towards Naruto's house to take a shower in silence again. It was the silence that bothered Sakura most. What made Naruto so unique was his never closed mouth and excessive vigor; now that that was all gone, the adorable idiot that she had fallen in love with seemed gone. Before long they arrived at Naruto's door; as he unlocked it Sakura swayed in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

Pausing Naruto turned to look at her, "I can take a shower by myself, it's ok Sakura…"

Sakura blushed, "Oh of course, sorry…Well, I'll be back around 6 so we can go on our date!"

"Alright Sakura" he mumbled over his shoulder as the door shut behind him. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears flowing from her eyes; she went weak in the knees and almost fell over, saved by Naruto's front door. Sobbing silently she tried to right herself. _God, whatever happened to his reaction when I even looked at him? He would beg for attention, and now he's just…not there_. Struggling to regain her complexion Sakura turned and walked away from Naruto's house _I hope tonight works…_

---

Naruto leaned his head back letting the water from the showerhead wash away the sweat. The water was too hot and it stung as it ravaged Naruto's skin but he paid no heed to the pain. If anything it was a reminder that he was still alive and not the animated corpse that he felt like.

"_Come on Kit, cheer up!" _called Kyuubi from the back of Naruto's mind.

_How can you expect me to cheer up knowing that I may be a danger to everything I hold dear to me?!_

"_What are you talking about Kit? You're the biggest softie I know, why would you hurt someone close to you?"_

_It's not me I'm worried about, its you, you dumbass fox! I'm worried about you hurting Sakura or someone else!_

"_Huh? Why would I want to hurt that hot piece of ass? I like the gal, I think she's a great match for you and I'd love to see you two be together. I thought I already told you all of this a couple of days ago?"_

_You certainly didn't hold back with Sasuke!_

"_Geeze if it makes you feel better I'll promise never to intervene again…"_

_Why the hell should I trust you? You killed him when I made it clear I didn't want him to die! _

"_Uhg Kit, quit making me repeat myself. That Uchiha had it coming to him, you weren't going to complete your mission anyways and he needed to die so I just stepped in and finished the job. All those cursed Uchihas needed to die. If any one of them did something good it was that Itachi, he at least did the world a favor and got rid of most of them, made it easy to mop up the rest of the filth."_

_Damnit Kyuubi!_ Naruto's fist slammed into the wall of the shower, tiles crumbled and fell with a clink to the floor of the shower. Blood dribbled from Naruto's fist down the wall before being mixing with the water and washing away into the drain. Naruto pulled his hand from the wall to see the wound had already healed.

"…Damnit Kyuubi…" he sobbed.


	8. Whispers in the Dark

Starlight - Wild Koneko -- Don't worry, he gets better in this chapter! 

Seamus Dubh -- Thanks for the compliment on the symbolism. I like to carry images and ideas throughout an entire story, I think it adds a little more sense of meaning to the art. And I think this chapter is almost exactly 3200 words as well heh, so I guess I'm hitting that range pretty consistently now.Thanks for the review!

MIFED -- "Rmo naruto" Huh?

**Chapter VIII**

**Whispers in the Dark**

The knock came exactly at 6:00. Sakura was too eager to cheer Naruto up to be a moment late. Surprisingly enough Naruto was also ready when she arrived and opened the door almost immediately after she knocked. "Hey you look great!" she smiled when the door swung open. Naruto in fact looked exactly the same as he always did but Sakura hoped he understood she was trying to say he always looked good.

"Heh, thanks. You too…"

Sakura smiled and struck a pose, "You think so? I wanted to try out a new look and see what you thought!" In actuality, Sakura had dug through her closet for a better part of a half hour looking for the perfect outfit. The entire time she was pondering "Why the hell do I have so many clothes and yet wear the same thing practically every day…" nonetheless she found a shirt in the very back of her closet that she hadn't worn in years. She had worn it to a village event in hopes that it would impress Sasuke and sadly, even in his depressed state, she got more of a reaction out of Naruto now than she did from Sasuke years ago. Then again when she first wore the shirt, it was a little too large on her thin and small frame, but now that she was older and larger, the black and pink shirt fit nice and tight. The elbow length sleeves and low cut neckline now hugged her frame, showing off every curve she had to offer. She even had artfully pulled her hair back in a ponytail that seemed to blossom like a flower from the back of head. Even Sakura had to pause in the mirror to admit that even the most depressed Naruto would skip a heartbeat when he saw her.

"Well shall we go?" she asked, doing her best to add a seductive tone to her words. Whether it was her lack of experience at being a flirt or Naruto's inability to take a hint, Naruto seemed to miss the implication. Nonetheless she made a daring grab for his hand he didn't resist and in fact squeezed it reassuringly. Her hopes raised with his positive reaction, Sakura pulled Naruto through the door, barely giving him time to turn around and lock the door behind them.

Feeling as if his arm would be ripped off, Naruto begged, "Where are we going?"

"Actually I forgot something at home, would you mind if we ran over there quick to grab it?" she asked, Naruto replied with a shrug.

---

"I can see them coming!" called Kiba as he looked out the window of the Sakura's house as he hurried back to his seat next to Hinata. As Naruto and Sakura passed through the front door, everyone in the group stood up. "Surprise!"

Naruto looked deeply confused, did he forget his own birthday…no…Sakura's birthday wasn't for a few more days…why would se throw a surprise party on herself?

"Naruto...Naruto? Are you there?" Asked Sakura tapping the dazed boy on the head, "We decided to get some of your friends together to hang out and cheer you up. You've been so out of it Naruto, its no fun when you're being so depressed!"

"_Heh heh she was a lot more fun when you weren't depressed to" _Kyuubi chuckled pervertedly but was quickly silenced by a growl from Naruto.

Sakura then led the still slightly confused fox boy around to meet all of the people that had come. Walking up to Hinata, the young Hyuuga wrapped her arms around him, "It's good to see you Naruto-kun. I always like to see your smile."

Naruto, although a bit shocked at her comment, hugged her back, "I haven't been smiling much. I'm sorry Hinata…"

Hinata looked up at him, "Well just try to smile more ok? Neji hates it when people make me upset." Naruto looked over nervously at Hinata's cousin who was glaring back at him. Even though Naruto could probably win in a fight against Neji, he still scared the shit out of Naruto. Naruto nervously said goodbye to Hinata and tried to make his way away from Neji.

Not before long Sakura called their group of friends to dinner, as Naruto made his way to the table, "Naruto..."

Naruto turned and looked confused, "Oh, Shino…I didn't see you there. You need something?"

"…bugs…"

Sakura twitched, "….ok. Lets sit down Naruto." She said quickly pulling Naruto to the table; _"CREEPY!" _groaned inner Sakura. Kiba had taken a seat on one side of Hinata with Neji on her other side eyeing the wolfish boy. Lee somehow managed to get stuck between Neji and Shino followed by Ino who was horrified to have landed a space between Shino and Choji. Much to Shikamaru's joy, Tenten had placed herself between Shikamaru and Temari as to prevent any…outbursts. Nonetheless Sakura and Naruto took the two remaining seats amongst several others and not a moment later came a knock at the door.

"Oh there's the food!" jumped Hinata and she rose from her seat, Kiba in close pursuit and Neji got up to follow the two as well to keep an eye on the two. When the three returned they were both carrying rather large stacks of ramen bowls.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" Shikamaru grumbled before receiving a death glare from Temari.

"Well Naruto, it's your favorite so I ordered ramen for delivery!" Hinata said cheerfully.

"You know you guys didn't need to do this…" Naruto grumbled

"Well we did it because we wanted to, so shut up, have some fun and enjoy it!" Sakura ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" Naruto whimpered.

"That's what I thought. Now, let's enjoy this!"

The informal party continued, and as the friends talked and laughed amongst themselves, Naruto stopped being silent and cold and started to act like himself again. Soon he was joining in the laughter and brightening the mood of the room even more. Hinata gave a hopeful glance to Sakura as the young pink haired girl mouthed "Thank you" across the table. Hinata nodded as Sakura took Naruto's hand under the table and squeezed it, receiving a warm grin from the blond beside her. Things were starting to feel right again and Sakura wasn't going let go of that progress easily. When all was said and done and the last of the guests left (Despite Kiba being dragged away from Hinata by Neji) all that remained was Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. Hinata once again wrapped her arms around Naruto and the boy reciprocated with another hug. Sakura tried to not be a little jealous of Naruto spending his physical contact on Hinata rather than her, but she remembered that she still had him tonight.

Naruto on the other hand, remembered the feeling of affection with Hinata touch, and in turn the knowledge of Kyuubi's outburst and his friend's safety. His heart dropped again.

When the two parted Sakura hugged Hinata too before latching onto Naruto. "Thank you again for helping out so much Hinata; I don't know how I can repay you.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and pointed at Naruto, "You. Smile more and we'll call it even ok?" She said laughing. Naruto nodded, "I'll do my best" he said softly, looking away.

"Well good, I should be going, I don't want to make Neji wait with Kiba outside for too long, someone will end up bleeding and it probably wont be Neji" she replied, "Goodnight!" as she turned and walked out the door. After the door shut both Naruto and Sakura realized how exhausted they both were. Stretching her arms and letting out a loud yawn, Sakura turned to Naruto, "I'm really tired Naruto, will you come to bed with me?"

Pushing thoughts of Kyuubi out of his mind, Naruto nodded and followed her to the bedroom. In their now usual style (And Sakura got a goofy hype out of having "A Usual Style" with Naruto) Naruto pulled his shirt and shoes off before slipping under the cool sheets while Sakura changed in the bathroom. She emerged in the same sexy outfit from a few days before as she approached the bed. Sliding in under the covers she positioned herself behind him wrapping her arms around his body and pulling her chest against his back once again. "I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you Sakura-chan"

Naruto clenched his eyes shut. He loved her so much but still he couldn't smother the fear of her getting hurt because she was too close to him. Naruto would never forgive himself if something happened to her and yet he wanted to be so close and knew it would put her in danger. And even still the guilt wracked him, and the fear that Sakura was just masking her true emotions in order to make Naruto feel better.

There was a long pause between two before Naruto asked, "Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto?" as her face snuggled into his back, her eyes already closing.

"Do you hate me?" the held back tears choking his throat.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, "Why would I hate you?"

Naruto was surprised; did she not actually know what he was trying to get at? "Do you hate me…for killing Sasuke?"

Sakura's heart quickened, was this the reason he had been so depressed? Out of fear that she hated him for Sasuke's death? Sakura had tried to not think about Sasuke, perhaps a defense mechanism somewhere in her mind. Nonetheless she had never blamed Naruto for killing Sasuke, and most certainly did not hate him. It had been some time now that she knew about Kyuubi, ever since she was accidentally attacked by it when Naruto released part of its chakra; she had refused to let it scare her. Part of it was that she was simply sick of living in fear, and the other knowing that Naruto's will to protect those around him would keep Kyuubi's temper at bay.

Even though she had been knocked unconscious most of the time during Naruto's battle with Sasuke, she understood that either Naruto needed to eliminate Sasuke or let everyone else die. Obviously he had chosen latter and completed his mission as ordered. If anything, Sakura was proud that Naruto had the resolve to do what needed to be done, even though she knew deep down in his heart he never wanted to go through with the mission.

"No Naruto, I don't hate you. I'm ok with what happened, promise." She whispered back.

Naruto sighed, and for the first time all day his tense boy relaxed, if only a little with part of the guilt removed from his conscious. "Thank you…Saukura-chan" he replied. Sakura smiled, she always used to complain about the pet name her had given her so long ago, but she missed it and was glad that it was back. She snuggled into his back again and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. Naruto was starting to heal.

---

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, it was still dark out but the moon was penetrating through the thin cracks in her blinds. A clock was nowhere in sight and she wondered what time it was. It wasn't for a few more moments that she realized she was alone in bed. Her heart struggled to calm itself, reassuring her that he was just in the bathroom. It wasn't until an all too familiar voice whispered from the dark. "Sakura…" Sakura's heart skipped a beat as Naruto's face emerged from the shadowy corner of her room. The moonlight barely captured the blood that was on his face as he slowly moved across the room towards the bed.

"Naruto!" she gasped, "What…what's going on?!"

"I brought him back just like I promised. Are you happy now Sakura?" he whispered.

It wasn't until that moment that Sakura noticed what Naruto was holding in his arms and all that could escape her choked throat was a gasp. The bloody corpse of Sasuke hung limp in Naruto's crimson arms as Naruto offered the body to Sakura. Sasuke's head rolled over his shoulder, those eyeless holes looking across the bed at Sakura's quivering form. "I should have known you wouldn't wait for me" murmured through his broken mouth, a toothy smirk showing through his destroyed jaw.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! NO!" she screamed sitting up in bed, he hair sticking to her sweat covered face as she realized it was a nightmare. Coughing she struggled to regain her composition as she looked over towards Naruto. He was already sitting on the edge of the bed, the moonlight casting gracefully over his toned shoulders. He turned his head to look at her, and even in the dim light she could see the tears trickling down his face. "Sakura…that's too much…" Pulling on his shirt, he got up from the bed. Sakura, unknowing of what she could possibly say now, sat on the bed in silence. Naruto paused in the doorway, "I'm sorry I was only able to bring him back in a body bag…"

Sakura bit down on her lip to stop the tears but by the time she managed to call out to him, Naruto was already gone.

---

Naruto trudged along the dirt road, his hands in his pockets and his head hung. Sakura had been calling out in her sleep, confirming his suspicions about her true feelings on Sasuke's death. He couldn't near her anymore, knowing that she would be afraid of him, and for good reason. It just wasn't safe anymore for Naruto to be close to people. His connection to Kyuubi had grown too close and now Naruto was afraid that he might snap at any moment. Deep in his heart he felt a sense of loneliness and sorrow that reached a depth he had never felt before. Sakura was right there with open arms and yet Naruto knew he had to walk away from her. Hell he had to walk away from everyone, and once again he was alone. What made it so much worse this time though was the fact that he had to choose to be alone now, for the safety of others.

Naruto arrived at his destination, the monument to those who had died from Konoha's battle with Kyuubi so many years ago. He stood before the stone sculpture, knowing full well that the ground beneath him held the remains of those who fought against of Kyuubi's wrath. He turned and imagined the entire field set aflame as man after woman threw themselves against the demon fox and died, falling to their graves. A tear ran down Naruto's face as he imagined his friends, falling into fire as they threw themselves at a Kyuubi possessed Naruto.

"It's uncommon to see you here…" came a voice from behind Naruto. Wheeling around he saw Kakashi looking in the same direction Naruto had been looking before. "You always seemed uncomfortable here…but I suppose that makes sense."

Naruto clenched his fist, "How can you understand what it's like…wanting to be close to the people you love, knowing that you're a danger to them?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "Oh? I didn't know you were dangerous to your friends. Usually you're the most protective person I know."

Naruto growled, now he was getting pissed, "Of course I'm dangerous; you saw what happened to Sasuke! Kyuubi took control of my body and killed him!"

"Wasn't that the intent of the mission in the first place? There is a difference between an assassination target and a friend you know."

Naruto threw his hands into the air, "See? You understand nothing!"

"Well if that's what you want to think then I can't really stop you." mused Kakashi

"Whatever." Naruto growled as he turned to walk away.

"You know…Death is like a bomb."

Naruto stopped. Turned. "What do you mean?"

"Death doesn't just affect one person; it affects everyone else around them, anyone that had a connection to that person. When Sasuke died, it affected everyone around him, you, Sakura, even me."

"So?" Naruto growled, "I already know that!'

"Tell me something Naruto; back when Sasuke was part of Team 7, you held a bond with him correct?" Naruto nodded, "Now tell me, is the Sasuke you saw on that mission the same Sasuke back when he was part of our team?" Naruto remained silent, "The old Sasuke died a long time ago, and that bond you had with his died along with it and you've already suffered enough from that. What was left of Sasuke, what died last week, was not the same person as before, and yet you treat him as if he were…haven't you suffered enough Naruto? Hasn't everyone suffered enough?" Naruto didn't know what to say…because everything Kakashi said was true…Naruto had just failed to realize it before. "It's ok to cry over death…but you need to know when to Naruto. It's time to stop crying."

Naruto choked up, "but what about Sakura? And everyone else? How can I be near them? Kyuubi could break free and hurt them, I'm afraid…even they're afraid!"

Kakashi sighed, "I don't think even I could find anyone in the village that is afraid of you for that reason, and from what I've heard, Kyuubi has calmed down considerable from being inside you and he did what he did probably to protect you."

"_That's what I've been trying to tell him!" _groaned Kyuubi even though knew his voice wouldn't reach Kakashi.

"But what about Sakura, she…" Naruto started

"Sakura is not about push away someone she loves just because you think you're some danger to her. She's a brilliant young woman and you know that, she's not going to be afraid, she strong Naruto, give her at least that much. Besides I know she'd want to be as close to you as possible because you're the world to her."

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked

"Because she's very good at being quiet when she wants to and she's right behind you." Kakashi chuckled, "I'll leave you two be" as he turned and walked away.

Naruto spun around to see Sakura, bathed in the moonlight. "Naruto, I'm not afraid of you, I never have been. I wish you would have just talked me instead of closing up and just being so cold about it. I know Kyuubi is harmless, I can hear you talking to him in your sleep you know," She giggled as Naruto blushed, "Kakashi-sensei is right about Sasuke you know…the Sasuke we used to know was already long gone, besides we we're supposed have gotten over all of that already right?" She said with a smirk punching him in the shoulder jokingly."

"Sakura….I'm sorry" He stuttered

Wrapping her arms around him tightly she scolded him, "Baka, call me Sakura-chan!"

"But I thought you hated that name." he replied

"Well I guess I learned to love it, like a certain blond haired ninja I know."

Naruto smiled, and took Sakura's face in his hands, "I love you too Sakura-chan" he whispered as the sun began to rise over the horizon and his lips pressed against hers. Sakura closed her eyes and moaned softly, kissing her loveable idiot back with as much love as we felt that one sunset on his rooftop.

Yeah. This was how it was supposed to feel.


	9. Danse de Pluie Merveilleuse

Seamus Dubh - heh heh well you'll love the humor in this one I hope. As for Shino...hes fucking weird...I don't get the comment either but it seems like something he'd end up saying. Thanks for the review!

FullmetalShortOne- Yea, such a poetic way to get your face ripped off heh heh. Yea hes a bastard, I refuse to read Sasu/Saku fic I hate him so much...

TheUnrealInsomniac- More chapters? You got it.

InARealPickle- Im glad you feel it runs smoothly. If I'm writing and I start force it out I usually just stop right then because I know from experience that when I force it, it ends horribly. I'm glad you enjoy the story thus far and continue reading!

So yea guys, sorry it took so long again, but school is a bitch as usual. I know I said I wouldn't write a chapter over 5000 words but…this one is about 6000, sorry! I just didn't want to break it into two chapters and I didn't have a good place to break it up anyways. Also, although it may seem like this is the last chapter there is still one more to go! Gotta have a morning after right?! So please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter IX

Danse de Pluie Merveilleuse

Several weeks had passed since that morning at the monument and things were now returning to normal. Naruto was returning, albeit slowly, to his over energetic self and Sakura was no longer plagued by that horrible nightmare. The two spent their non-mission days together in The Garden on Naruto's roof (THE Garden as the two now referred to it as) and on their mission days rushed to each others' arms when they returned to the village. Everything seemed to be going perfectly until Naruto was called into Tsunade's office. As he walked through the doors he immediate saw the grim look on the Hokage's face; her hands folded over one another as she rested her chin upon them.

"Naruto" she said solemnly, "I have a very important and possibly dangerous mission for you."

Naruto gulped nervously, "What do you mean?"

---

Jiyara was out having a good time. Well hoping he was as he eagerly looked through a crack in the wall of the women's bathhouse, notepad in hand, scribbling notes as he giggled. Suddenly a hand closed around his shoulder and Jiyara whipped around ready to fend off whatever self-righteous bastard was about to end his fun. Oddly enough the face that was looking down at him was that of a certain white haired ninja. "Ahhh Kakashi, I was just working on the next volume of the series. Care to get a sneak-peek?"

Kakashi looked around nervously, "Actually…I need your help with something…"

With a cock of his head, Jiyara responded, "…Oh?"

---

"So will you help us out?" Kiba asked intently.

Tenten tapped her finger to her lips thoughtfully, "And you're sure she approved of this?"

Kiba looked around nervously, "Uh…yea of course, why would I lie about something this important?"

"Hmmm alright then, I'll see what I can do…"

---

Everything was tense around Konoha but no one spoke a word. It was eerily quiet as Sakura walked through the market to buy food for dinner. She caught out of the corner of her eye, sneaking glances from the other villagers. It was true that the news of her love interest with Naruto had become more public knowledge, but Naruto had grown very popular in the public eye and she doubted it had anything to do with her strange treatment. Nonetheless, something was going on and Sakura planned to get to the bottom of it.

---

After the doors closed behind Naruto and he was out of earshot, Shizune immediately cracked up. Trying to stifle her laughter she turned to Tsunade, "I don't know how you do it…keep a straight face that entire time. You were acting so serious about the whole thing; I think you kind of scared him."

Tsunade's signature smirk slowly crept to her lips as her stoic farce finally broke; "Now now, you have to let me have my fun. Let's just hope he can pull it off without screwing it up and getting his ass kicked."

---

"What?!" stammered Jiyara, "You want me to tell you who is the best at sex in the village?!"

Kakashi looked around, "Geeze you don't have to say it so loudly…I don't want everyone thinking I'm some kind of pervert…"

Jiyara with a raised eyebrow said, "But everyone already kn.."

Kakashi twitched, "What was that?"

"Uh…nothing! I'll take you to him right now!"

---

Sakura turned the corner of the marketplace, a large bag of groceries now in her arms. At that moment a certain blond shinobi rounded the same corner and crashed right into Sakura. In a typical fashion, the bag flew into the air, contents flying in every direction. Sakura screamed as she fell back as she waited for the hard pain of the back of her head slamming into the ground.

The pain never came, and as she parted her eyelids she looked back into the shining sapphires that were Naruto's eyes as he held her in his arms. "Naruto?" He cringed waiting for the physical punishment she was undoubtedly going to administer, but it never came. "You certainly have gotten fast on your feet" she smiled, but the smile then turned into a glare of anger, "Where are my groceries?!" she demanded. Naruto pulled her back upright as she looked around furiously only to find that several shadow clones had managed to catch her belongings and had already begun returning them neatly to the bag.

"Heh heh sorry about that Sakura-chan, I think I saved everything though." He said quietly. It was true that Naruto had been recovering very well from his ordeal with Sasuke and that same sparkle had returned to his eyes, but still the young man was still a little more soft-spoken than he was before. Sakura found herself oddly missing Naruto's total lack of personal volume control and hoped that he would soon return to being 100 Naruto soon. Nonetheless she remained patient and let him take his time to heal the scar in his heart, even if that meant being a little soft-spoken for a while longer. "Well actually I need to go now…" he said looking away from Sakura.

"Oh well, let me come with you then. I'll just drop these things off at my house, it's not that far from here." She suggested, but Naruto just shook his head nervously,

"Actually I need to do this alone, sorry!" he blurted out as he ran away as fast as possible.

Sakura frowned, something was defiantly up.

---

"It's THIS guy?" Kakashi questioned as the frog-hermit crouched near a window.

"Yep, this guy has more stamina than anyone I've ever seen! He's just that that…you know, Bow Shika ma ru!" exclaimed Jiyara, pumping his hips at the air.

Kakashi twitched "…Don't…..EVER….do that around me again…"

"Uh…yeah sorry…so…what do you plan to do now?"

"Well…" said Kakashi peering into the window to see Temari flat on Shikamaru's desk, legs spread apart, "Sometimes certain techniques can be for other means than just fighting…SHARINGAN!"

Jiyara rolled his eyes, "I see, they don't call you the copy ninja for no reason at all"

---

Naruto pulled his keys out of his pocket and only to realize that his door was unlocked. Cautiously he pushed the door open, his finger already pulling the kunai he kept hidden up his sleeve. Much to his surprise the only thing he saw past his threshold was Sakura sitting on his couch. "How did you get in here?!" he demanded.

"Uh…Ninja?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Oh right…uh…so…what's going on?"

"I think I should be asking that question. You've been acting really weird all day, and you're going to tell me what's going on, right now." She warned.

Naruto could already see the flames starting to burn in her eyes and feared for his safety. "Alright…fine…" he buckled, hanging his head in shame and defeat, "We're throwing you a surprise party tomorrow for your birthday, but I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight, just some time for the two of us. So I ran off earlier to go make dinner reservations for tonight..."

"That's it?" she asked with a smirk, she had almost forgotten that her birthday was tomorrow.

"Uh…yeah…sorry it isn't much, I just thought…if you don't want to I can cancel…"

"Don't you dare!"

"Huh?"

"That's so sweet of you Naruto, and here I thought something bad was going on! So…what time are the reservations for?" she cocked her head.

Naruto scratched his chin "hmm…6:45"

"And what time is it now? 3:00? Well I suppose I should leave some time to get dressed…but we still have some time to kill before that." She said with a seductive smirk.

"We?" he asked. Sakura just smiled and pulled him to the couch, ravaging his lips with her own.

---

Sakura opened her eyes to the faint sound of water running. Searching her memory so managed to pull up a rather hot make out session with Naruto, and then the two falling back, sweaty and tired. They must have fallen asleep and she assumed Naruto had already woken up and jumped into the shower for preparation for tonight's dinner. As that thought passed through her head she heard the water shut off and she rose to her feet turning to the bathroom door. As it creaked open, Naruto emerged with only a black towel around his waist. Water still dripped from his hair, the droplets splashing onto his shoulders and running down his built chest and abs before disappearing below the waist band that was the towel. Sakura blinked several times, trying to shake the urge to see where the droplets continued onto, and scolding herself for turning into such a pervert.

Naruto blushed at the sight of Sakura standing not 10 feet away, staring at him in nothing but a towel. "Uh uh Sakura-chan. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, I …I….I'm going to get dressed now…" ah he hurriedly tuned towards his room.

Sakura managed to shake herself out of starting at Naruto's hot body and muttered, "It's alright…" in a state of panic she looked at the clock to see it was already 5:00, "Shit, Naruto I'm going to run back home and shower and get ready and… and…" But Naruto had walked back out of his room, a pair of pants how around his waist. He was still shirtless and drying his hair with a towel as he approached Sakura. "Oh god…." She moaned quietly as she wrapped her arms around him, he lips locking with his is another passionate kiss. "No, NO!" she stammered as she pulled away, "I…need to go get ready…oh god you look hot."

Naruto just blushed, "Um…ah…thank you Sakura-chan" as he was assaulted by another kiss, which she then tore herself away and ran out the door.

"I'll be ready at 6:20!" she called over her shoulder as she sped off. Naruto just stood in the doorway, face flushed and towel rubbing his hair dry.

---

Sakura slammed her door behind her and fell back against it. What was going on? Her heart was racing, god Naruto looked good…when did she become such a pervert? The idea of sitting in bed reading those porno books like Kakashi-sensei made her stomach flip flop. Still she buried her face in her hands and shook vigorously…Naruto looked so good…she needed to look good too for him. With that last fleeting though Sakura rushed to the bathroom and dove into the shower.

---

Naruto's fist pounded on the door at 6:20, Sakura cursed him for being on time for once. She had deliberately told him 6:20 so he'd show up at 6:30, but obviously that backfired. Hastily she pushed one last pin into her hair and opened the front door, her eyes opening even wider. Sakura's eyes traced Naruto from the bottom up, starting at his sandals followed by a pair of faded jeans. He was wearing a tan t-shirt with the Konoha crest on it and sporting a black blazer. She opened her mouth to comment on the work of art standing before her but Naruto beat her to it.

"Sakura…you look so beautiful" he said, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it. It was corny…but somehow amazingly cute. It was true that Sakura looked remarkable, never before had she dressed up this much, not even for Sasuke. Her hair was pulled back like she had done before for Naruto's party but was now adorned with several intricate pins and combs. She had planned on putting on makeup but then she remembered how Naruto despised it and always told her she looked better without it so this time she refrained. Her pale neck swooped down elegantly onto a translucent pink sash that hung over her shoulders and draped gracefully over her arms. The thin straps of her white dress traced down her chest and met in a V barely between her breasts. The entire dress was adorned with pink floral designs and hugged her frame tightly before flaring loosely at the bottom letting the cool fabric flow as she walked.

"Thank you Naruto…you look amazing. I didn't know you had clothes like that, they look great on you." She said pointing at the pinstripe blazer that he was wearing.

"Actually I didn't have this till earlier today, seems Bushy Brows had this and no longer needed it so he gave it to me, he said something about finding another one that was a million times better." He explained.

Sakura twitched; Lee had given up a perfectly good looking pinstripe blazer for that green monstrosity he had worn on their date? Shuddering and pushing away the memory she took Naruto by the arm, "Ah well then, shall we go?"

Naruto squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Yeah, let's go" he said with a smile.

---

The streets of Konoha were abnormally quiet but Sakura has since lost her concerns about her strange treatment in a torrent of giddy emotion about Naruto. Everything in her world seemed perfect right at that moment and she felt that this night couldn't get any better.

Sakura knew they were at the restaurant as it was the same one Lee had taken her several weeks ago and she assumed Lee had offered the location to Naruto as well as giving him the blazer. The only problem was that the restaurant was dark. Not a single glimmer of light shone from expensive glass windows and the silence that was around them became very apparent.

"Naruto…" she growled breaking the silence

"…Yes Sakura-chan?" he said nervously.

"You made the reservations for TONIGHT right? Made sure they didn't close EARLY today, Right?!" she grumbled even more irritated.

Naruto cringed, "Hey hey!... um…. Let's look around back; maybe they just closed the front dining hall or something, eh? It's worth a look!" he said frantically trying to avoid receiving any physical beating.

"Why would they open the back and not the front?" she demanded but Naruto paid no heed and had already started dragging her around the side of the building. When they arrived on the other side, the back patio of the restaurant was even darker than the front.

"Naruto! See there's nothing back here either, it's pitch blac…" but she never finished her sentence as the entire are erupted in light.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a good portion of Konoha. Sakura gasped, covering her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?!" she exclaimed. Half of Konoha was standing under a massive web of lights and lanterns. Sakura buried her mouth in her hand as she shook from the excitement. Naruto's hands wrapped around her stomach, pulling her close against his chest.

"Nope, not this time" he whispered into her ear. Sakura whipped around and connected a slap to Naruto's face that surpassed even that of Neji's. "What was that for?" he stammered.

"That's for tricking me!" She yelled in his face before pressing her lips to his. When they parted she smiled, "And that was tricking me."

Naruto blinked in a mixture of shock and confusion, "Well…I can't take all the credit, most of it was Tsunade's idea."

"Well what can I say, I am a genius!" Smirked Tsunade as she emerged from the crowd, "I know as Hokage I'm not supposed to play favorites, but I figured I was allowed as your teacher. Besides I don't think everyone will mind the free meal. But we couldn't have pulled it off without Naruto."

"Yea well, it WAS my idea to make you think you got the truth out of me and then tell you the party was tomorrow," He smirked.

"Naruto," Sakura said, cocking her head, "that was actually pretty smart!"

"Yeah well," he shrugged, "It happens sometimes; but enough of this, lets go enjoy your party!"

Sakura agreed and the two headed into the waiting crowd of villagers.

The two walked around, greeting the guests, Naruto barely able to hold onto the pile of gifts that Sakura was receiving. At one point Kakashi walked up and handed Sakura a book with a strange seal wrapped around it. "This is the new issue of Icha Icha Superstars. You can't read it until tomorrow when you actually turn 18…but if you know…need some inspiration for tonight, I could…make that seal go away a little early…" but all Sakura did was roll her eyes, murmured a 'Thanks but no thanks' and push the book into Naruto's arms.

It was then that the music started and a few daring couples took the dance floor. Sakura looked at Naruto longingly who looked back with a look of pure terror. "Come on Naruto, you know you want to…"

"Uh…no I don't…I can't dance" he said glumly.

"Oh nonsense, come on, it'll make me happy." She insisted pushing the gifts from his arms to a nearby table and pulling Naruto to the dance floor despite his complaints. Taking his hands she put them around her waste as her hands snaked up his chest much like they did in the garden. Wrapping her hands around the back of his neck, she pulled him forward, pressing their foreheads together. Sakura bit her lip to stop herself from kissing the boy right there. It still amazed her how far they had come in a month, and it amazed her even more how madly she had fallen in love with him. In actuality Naruto caught onto Sakura's lead quickly and soon the two were dancing as good, if not better than the rest of the couples on the dance floor.

It was about this time that Kiba had dumped several bottles of sake into the massive bowl on punch that sat off to the side of the party, and filled two very large glasses for himself and Hinata. If this didn't loosen her up he didn't know what would.

Tsunade who has been drinking glass after glass of said punch was now slurring her words and speaking much too loudly. Shizune was struggling to keep the Hokage from hitting on everyone that walked past but eventually gave up as the Hokage collapsed in a chair, "This punch is GREAT!" she laughed as she fell into a chair, exasperated.

Lee of course was totally oblivious to the fact that Tsunade was drunk out of her mind. "It's good you say? Hmmm I'll have to try some."

Luckily Kiba's superb hearing managed to pick up on Lee's words from across the noisy party. "Oh shit!" he stammered handing his glass to Hinata and racing across the dance floor and accidentally ramming into Ino who fell back, spilling her 7th glass of punch all over her shirt.

"HEY!" she yelled at the Kiba but he paid no attention and was making a mad rush towards Lee. Grabbing Lee's wrist right before it tipped the liquid into the Green Beasts mouth, Kiba took the glass from Lee's hand; careful not to let any spill into Lee's mouth.

"Uh…you don't want to drink that…" said Kiba guiltily.

"Why not? Everyone else seems to be enjoying it…"

"Well this is uh….spinach flavored punch…I'm sure you won't like it"

"Spinach?! I love spinach! It's so green and exciting!" exclaimed Lee

"Er….did I say spinach? I mean prunes, yea. Tsunade went on the cheap and got prune juice for everyone, and I know an upstanding fellow like yourself wouldn't want to…you know, lose control…." Kiba struggled; Lee raised an eyebrow, "you know…lose control of your bowels! Yea, wouldn't want to ruin that…lovely ….green suit you've got there…"

Lee perked up, "You like it? You think I look dashing in it?!"

"Uh….sure….yeah, you look….great Lee….." grumbled Kiba, "Here, lets get you something else to drink…"he said carefully leading Lee away from the punch.

---

Ino stumbled into the bathroom, looking for a sink to clean her shirt off, barely able to stand to the fact that she was wasted and was completely unaware of the fact. The bathroom was empty except for someone standing at one of the urinals. Urinals. Had she not realized this was the boys' bathroom? Choji turned towards the door not realizing Ino was there, not realizing he had yet to zip his pants back up. "Holy shit Choji, you're HUGE!"

Choji's face grew red with anger, "What did you call me?!"

"No! Not your body!" she replied, her eyes moving back down his body, a drunken smirk appearing on her face.

---

Neji had been keeping a watchful eye on Kiba and Hinata all night long but Tenten had now dragged him to the dance floor as well. When a slower song started, much to Neji's surprise, Tenten pulled him close and let her chin rest on his shoulder. She winked at Kiba who was dancing slowly with Hinata near by, and he responded with a smirk and nod. Finally Neji would be out of his hair and Kiba could make his move on Hinata.

"Neji?" Tenten whispered in his ear, "You can see through things with those eyes right?"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "You've known that for years, why are you asking?"

"Well…" she smiled, "Can you see what kind of underwear I'm wearing?" Neji froze, sputtering, unsure of what to say, "Care to find out?" she whispered seductively in his ear. Neji was freaking out, unable to move, unable to speak. Tenten just grinned, "I'll take that as a yes" as she took him by the hand and pulled him away from the party.

Kiba smirked victoriously, barely able to hold back his urge to shout in joy. Unfortunately the urge to pee overtook him then and he excused himself momentary and made for the bathroom. As he was crossing the floor he met Shikamaru who was also headed into the same direction. "Oye Shikamaru! It's been a while, haven't seen you in a long time, where have you been?"

Shikamaru groaned, "Held against my will…" he grumbled looking over his shoulder to look at the every watchful Temari. "I just need to get away from that troublesome woman for 5 minutes" as he pushed open the bathroom door. Once inside both Kiba and Shikamaru heard a female voice panting, coming from one of the stalls. Creeping forward they positioned themselves in front of the stall before quickly opening the door. Ino screamed as tried to cover herself up.

"Whoa!" Kiba laughed, "Damn Choji, nice work!"

"Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Gotta say I'm impressed Choji, can you say 'Hung Like a Keg'?"

"Oh I bet Ino can!" laughed Kiba

Ino's face was bright crimson now as she screamed, "OH MY GOD YOU GUY'S ARE AWFUL! GET OUT!" she screamed, pulling the door shut and soon the sounds started again. Both Kiba and Shikamaru burst out laughing as Ino started screaming something about steak and bowls of gelatin and somehow making a reference to her anatomy. Kiba was barely able to relieve himself in the nearby urinal as he tried to stifle his laughter before running out of the bathroom.

---

Now Kakashi had managed to slip away unnoticed into a nearby thicket of trees. A voice came from the shadows, "I see you finally slipped away. I hope you came prepared, last time was painfully disappointing." smirked Anko as she came from behind a tree.

Kakashi looked at his feet, "I already apologized for that. Don't worry, I wont disappoint you this time." _This time I've got a little Bow Shika ma ru. _He thought to himself, chuckling lightly.

Anko took this opening and shoved Kakashi to the ground, "Say my name! Say my name bitch!" she howled as she straddled and slapped him. Kakashi just smiled under his mask, it was going to hurt, and he liked it.

---

The party soon was coming to a close as the guests gradually began to filter out. Hinata gave Sakura a long hug goodbye, wishing her a very happy birthday and then left under the protective arm of Kiba. Next a very flushed and unstable Tsunade walked up under the supporting arm of Shizune. Sakura bowed, "I don't know how to thank you enough for all of this Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade just burped, "Easy…overtime!" all four of them started laughing, "No…I'm serious….but I'm probably absolutely not really completely kidding….I don't know…" and then she passed out.

Shizune rolled her eyes, "I think someone slipped a little something in her drink…I'll be taking her back home now, have a very happy birthday Sakura, goodnight." Heaving the unconscious Hokage onto her shoulder, she walked away into the night.

Naruto just shook his head in amusement before turning to a yawning Sakura, "Tired?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah I'm getting there lets go back to the house now ok?"

Naruto smiled, it was no longer 'His House' or 'Her house', just 'The House'. He liked the sound of that very much.

---

With a final thrust, Anko screamed in ecstasy. Her fingers dug into the ground and the orgasm ripped through her body, and it just didn't stop. Kakashi sat back against a tree, thoroughly exhausted while Anko lay on the ground twitching from the overdose of pleasure. "How…did you get….so good….overnight?" she moaned.

Kakashi looked away to hide his guilty facial expression, "Uh……..I just did some….research…..yeah…."

---

"Kiba, where are we going?"

"Into the dark black forest." He turned around with a devious grin, "Don't worry it'll be fine. Oh! This is perfect!" he explained as they found a small clearing, the now full moon streaming light onto the soft grass. Kiba flopped down in the grass, falling to his back. Hinata gently knelt down and laid down next to him, looking up to enjoy the moon. "Hinata," he said, propping himself on his side with his elbow, "You're attracted to me, right?"

Hinata immediately turned a shade of red that would probably be visible even without the bright moon. "Uh…well….hm…yes…I do…I like you a lot Kiba." she stammered.

"Is that so…" he said seductively, moving his face closer to her own and biting down lightly on her lip. Hinata's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her entire body shuddered from the sensation. Moving in he pressed his lips against Hinatas's who reluctantly devoured them. Their mouths slowly worked against each other before pulled away gasping.

"But what about Neji? He's probably watching right now"

"Oh don't worry; I made sure he was thoroughly distracted until morning." Kiba smirked; he hungrily stole her lips and rolled on top of her.

Hinata seemed alright with the new position as she kissed the dog boy back, but when hand started to snake its way into her sweater, "Kiba what are you?"

"Shhh" he insisted, moving his hand onto her breast, letting his thumb massage the nipple while the rest of his hand gently kneaded the breast.

Hinata gasped, "Kiba…no this isn't right…" but then his lips, teeth and tongue found her earlobe, biting, licking, and ravaging it with his mouth. "Kiba….please…" she moaned in protest, slowly losing her will to resist him. It was when he ground his hips against her that a sort of primal lust broke free in Hinata's head. Moaning her hands grasped his ass as she push upwards against his hips. Kiba rather surprised by the sudden change in her attitude backed off for a moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned, but he had already started something and Hinata wasn't about to let him end it so soon. Pushing him off of her, she grabbed him and shoved him to the ground, straddling his hips she rocked her hips back and forth letting the bulge in his pants rub against her now wet panties.

"Holy shit!" Kiba was wide eyed as he began to realize the animal he had just awoken. Hinata just moaned as she grabbed the zipper on the sweater and ripped it down letting her chest spill out into the air. "You're an animal! I love it!" he growled as he pulled the girl down on top of him.

---

The wind had started to blow but it was warm and felt good as it danced across Sakura's skin and teased with her hair. The light of the full moon glittered in her eyes as she reflected on the night's events. She barely heard as Naruto silently emerged from the rooftop access door and smile when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. What she did notice though was his hands moving up and behind her neck. With a small snap, the chain latched onto itself and Sakura looks down to see the thin silver necklace now around her neck. At the bottom hung a green stone cut into the shape of a ring. "Naruto…this is my birthstone... thank you…how did you…when…"

"When we went to the Valley Country I got it from that guy Forte. Earlier today I wasn't making dinner reservations, I was at the jewelers getting the stone cut. He said that it was the most unique stone he had ever seen and that the best cut for it would be that of a ring. When he said it was unique I just knew it would be perfect because you're just the same way, unique and beautiful." He said blushing slightly at the corniness of his comment. Sakura didn't mind though, she just tackled him with a kiss that sent them both falling back onto the small bench that was behind Naruto. Naruto managed to stop them from tumbling over the back but now Sakura had a leg on either side of Naruto's and was practically lying on top of him.

"How do you know exactly what to do and say that makes my heart flutter?" she asked.

"I guess I'm just being myself" he replied with his trademark grin.

"Well," she smiled, "You're perfect just the way you are then" Taking Naruto's head in her hands she pressed her quivering lips to his, slowly working them together. Naruto let out a moan as his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, pulling her close. The two let their tongues work slowly, first by tasting the others lips before gaining access. They wrapped around each other, slowly, gliding in a hot wet waltz of sensation. Sakura hand slid up, pulling Naruto's hair between her fingers tugging at and massaging his scalp. Naruto replied with a long and pleasured moan as his hands found Sakura's back, running his fingers down her spine and receiving a similar response. Sakura's body felt like it was on fire as their kisses grew more and more intense. When he moved to her neck she could feel her entire body contract with the electric shock that seemed to follow his kisses.

It was then that she felt the shock of pleasure in her groin. She repeated the movement and the same wave of pleasure rushed from between her legs and it was now very apparent that there was a large bulge between Naruto's legs. Almost involuntarily she repeated the movement again letting the sensation rock her body, and then again, and again. Naruto seemed to understand what was going on as his hands slid from her back and came to a rest on her ass, massaging gently as he began to move in rhythm with Sakura.

A few clouds had made their way into the sky and a light springtime rain began to fall and with them left any reservations the two young lovers had. Sakura was rocking faster and faster letting the hard bulge in Naruto's pants grind against her underwear. Naruto let his lips drag across her neck, up her chin, onto her lips, biting and sucking gently. Sakura's hands dropped down his back and under his shirt, letting her cool hands run up his back as she slowly pushed his shirt up. Rotating on the bench, Naruto lifted the shirt over his head and lay down on the bench. Reaching up, Naruto pushed off the dress straps that had already half fallen from before. When her bare breasts became exposed Sakura, normally very self conscious about her body, paid no attention and lay down on Naruto's chest. He could feel the cool stone ring pressed between their chests as he skin touched his is a blossom of sensation and warmth. Every hair on their bodies seemed to stand on end as more and more skin rubbed together, and the light drizzle on their bodies rose as steam from the fire of their passion.

Naruto felt Sakura's hand at his waistband and the resounding snap of his jeans opening. He looked at her with those sapphire eyes and in a voice that hardly seemed like the super energetic person that was Naruto, "Are you sure?"

She looked back with an equal intensity, pushing his waistband down with her hand, "Absolutely." Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head, gasping for breathe as Sakura's hand wrapped around his manhood, and pushed her underwear to the side before placing the tip against her wet opening. The two never let their eyes wander, never looked away or blinked as Naruto slid into Sakura for the first time. She gasped, winced in pain as he broke through into her, her fingers clawed his back, but she never looked away. In that silent understanding, Naruto starting moving his hips, pulling in and out as Sakura pressed her lips to his own. It was slow as her fingers pulled against Naruto's back and his hander held her head with one hand and back with the other. Pulling his head next to hers, their moans soon filled the air about them as Sakura's pain began to subside.

A gasp in the ear. A hot breath one the skin of the neck. A moan echoing in the other's heart. Their hearts were racing, Naruto pulled in and out faster and faster and Sakura ground her hips against him. He gripped her shoulders, knowing that his climax would soon come. Sakura was close too and picked up her pace to match, rocking her body against his.

With a final thrust Naruto pulled on Sakura, trying somehow to be closer as his entire body shook, release himself inside his lover. With that last fleeting grasp, Sakura was pushed over the edge and a fire unlike anything she had experienced raced through her body. The two held onto each other tightly as the waves of pleasure coursed through every vein in their bodies.

It was a long time as the two lay there, holding, caressing each other. Every touch from every fingertip to inch of skin felt like heaven, every breath drawn smelt that much sweeter. Soon they became aware of the world around them, the rain still gently falling, the moon illuminating their bodies as they may in the afterglow of each other. Sakura raised he head from Naruto's chest, looking into her favorite pair of eyes and with a nod Naruto understood. As he pulled himself from her, she moaned, complaining from the lack of Naruto inside her body. Naruto smiled apologetically and helped her to her feet, taking her in his arms they walked towards the roof access.

Once inside Naruto carried Sakura to the bedroom. Sitting on the side of the bed she sleepily shrugged off her dress and let the pins in her hair fall in a pile on the floor. She looked at Naruto seductively as she removed every bit of clothing on her body besides the ring necklace that hung perfectly between her breasts. Naruto blushed but followed suit as he climbed in to bed next to her. Wrapping her arms around her lover she looked into those eyes for the last time tonight.

"I love you."

Naruto smiled, "And I love you" he smiled, pulling their naked bodies together, still damp from the rain of their lovemaking, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

---

NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE IS STILL 1 MORE CHAPTER TO GO!

Also if you're wondering what the title of this chapter is, it means "Heavenly Rain Dance" or so I've been told by one of my readers. Thanks for reading!


	10. Heaven and Earth

Well guys, this was perhaps the most painful chapter to write, and the further I got into it the more I said to myself "Hell, I should have just ended this thing at chapter IX". But alas I promised everyone else and myself that I would finish this thing, so I did. Now I know you won't listen to me, and I know that because I'm saying this you will probably do exactly as I tell you NOT to do, but I'm saying it anyways.

Don't read this chapter. It was forced, it was closed up far too quickly, and it's essentially totally unnecessary for this story and it will probably ruin the whole thing for you. So if you enjoyed the fic thus far, I encourage you to NOT read this chapter and skip to the Epilogue I'll be posting soon after.

Oh, and I'll address my reviewer's comments and questions in the epilogue as well.

Chapter X

Heaven and Earth

Most people who come into this world live their lives as they come and then eventually die. But for some, they begin to realize that living is not the same as just being alive and that realization changes them forever. Sometimes we forget that we're all on this planet together, and that even though it may be hard and it may be painful, we still have to live with each other. It's those connections, those bonds we share with each other that truly define what our life means and gives us some proof of existence in exchange. Sometimes these connections run even deeper, where that level of trust stems to something more primal, more intimate. When this happens, those two people desperately hold onto each other, thirsty for that sense of connection. This is what we call 'Love'. Throughout history, people have struggled for a way to express this powerful emotion. Sometimes it comes in the form of words, sometimes in lovers' embraces; other times just a smile and a fleeting kiss. But perhaps the strongest way to express this feeling is through silence, a silent understanding, and silent voices that sing out above all others.

Sakura didn't even need to open her eyes to feel the weight of Naruto's arms wrapped around her body, hands entwined in her hair. She basked in the memories of last night, letting the sensations roll across her body yet again, a smile blossoming across her face. She pressed her pink lips against the skin on his arm, letting the aroma, the taste pass her lips. Intoxicating. The salty taste of his skin sent shivers through her body as she pulled herself against his ever warm body. Sakura's quivers of joy seemed to rouse Naruto as she felt his hand start to stroke the back of her head. His strong hand rand its finger through Sakura's pink hair letting it fall gently back to the side of her face. His eyes finally struggled open as he looked down and the beauty in his arms. She looked up at him, looked into those sapphire eyes glowing with so much life and love. She figured he would say something like "It's ok Sakura, I understand if you thought it was a mistake." Or "We can pretend like it never happened if you want." On the contrary, everything felt more than perfect for Sakura as she looked back into his eyes, struggling to find the first words she would say to him. "Naruto…"

He just smiled in understanding, "It's alright, I know…"

Sakura nodded in happiness, nuzzling her nose and face into the soft skin of his chest. His hands slowly traced the contours of her back, letting his fingertips memorize every curve and groove. Sakura purred from Naruto's touch, letting her lips find the skin of his chest and her tongue toy with the soft flesh. Naruto jerked, stifling his laughter; Sakura giggled, "You're ticklish there too?"

Naruto looked around nervously, "Maaaaybe" he toyed.

Sakura smirked, "smartass" and let her tongue run up the middle of his chest, though this time Naruto let out more of a moan than anything else. Sakura bit her lip seductively, "Hmm do you like that?" Naruto was about to respond with something clever when his stomach beat him to it, letting out a low growl. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving." He smirked, pulling her lips to meet his own.

---

"Please Kiba, lets do it again!" begged Hinata resting on Kiba's chest.

"Good god woman! That's the 12th time already, gimme a five minute break!"

Hinata sighed, "Well if you can't keep up…I just always thought you said you were an animal," as she closed her teeth on Kiba's neck, her fingers digging into his back.

Kiba shuddered in pleasure as his overused manhood started to rise again. "God you are too cruel…"

Hinata hummed, "You love it" and grasped his member victoriously.

---

Ino's head was throbbing from the hangover that was ravaging her brain. She knocked lightly on Choji's apartment door, silently rehearsing what she planned to say to him. Suddenly the door opened and Choji appeared in the threshold. Ino looked up at young man who somehow encompassed the entire threshold of the door. She felt a burning sensation between her legs, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out, collapsing to the ground.

---

"Happy Birthday Sakura," Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear, his arms wrapping around her stomach, pulling her against his chest as she flipped pancakes.

"Hmmm thank you," she hummed happily snuggling against him. Naruto's cooking abilities extended to making buttered toast but Sakura still didn't mind helping out with the rest. At the very least he provided some warmth, though Sakura hadn't made much attempt to clothe herself either. She hadn't felt like putting on her dress from the night before and instead was sporting a half-buttoned up shirt she had randomly found in Naruto's closet. Her new necklace hung neatly on her partially exposed chest and the feel of the cool stone ring reminded her of what happened in the past couple months. With that thought, Naruto let go of her waist and moved to the nearby toaster to pull out the now slightly blackened bread. Sakura just shook her head and Naruto hastily pulled the hot toast out, burning his fingers in the process. "Seriously I need to teach you how to cook, you can't survive on toast and ramen all the time you know!"

"I would like that very much Sakura-chan." He replied. Sakura just nodded approvingly. She knew he was looking right at her on purpose but she wasn't going to look over at him. She knew as well as he that if she did, he would capture her with those eyes of his and lose control, throwing herself into his arms and kiss him…repeatedly. No, she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of winning…then again she would also be denying herself the satisfaction of losing. Her eyes slowly wandered towards Naruto's, and not a moment after their eyes met, she felt herself leaping into his arms and letting her lips dance with his. Damn, she had given in and let him win…she would have to get him back later for it…

"Alright Sakura, go get back in bed now." He said with conviction as they separated.

"Uh…excuse me?" she scowled.

"Well it wouldn't be right if you served yourself your birthday breakfast in bed now would it?"

"So let me get this straight," she said mockingly, "I got out of bed, to make breakfast, so I could get back in bed, and you could carry it in for me to eat in bed?"

"Well…" Naruto looked around nervously, preparing for the much expected beating, "I figured we could do it that way, or I could just ruin the whole thing due to my….lacking abilities in the kitchen."

It was….cute in a way. It made sense that he wouldn't want to ruin it, though his methods to get around it were a bit unorthodox…then again that's what made it cute, it was just…Naruto. Simply Naruto…and she loved it.

"Alright, I'll let it slide this once." She laughed as she strolled off back towards the bedroom, "Don't take too long, I don't want our breakfast to get cold alright?" Naruto didn't return for longer than she had hoped, but when he wobbled through the bedroom door, breakfast trays teetering on one hand. Of all the times Naruto used his shadow replications for useless things in everyday life, he seemed to forget the technique in a situation where it would actually help. "Something wrong with your other hand?" she asked.

"Well," he set the trays on the bed, "I needed the other hand for these…" he offered pulling his right hand from behind his back to revile a bouquet of flowers the rivaled the beauty of Ino's shop. It was sickeningly romantic, and Sakura loved every bit of it. It was straight out of a fairy tale and it was so sickeningly sweet and romantic that she let it roll over her sense in drowning intoxication. Never had she imagined anyone would bring her flowers and breakfast in bed on her birthday; that was only fantasies that she dreamed about and never expected to actually happen. "Someone like you should always wake up to flowers in the morning." He said softly, putting the tray in front of her and putting the flowers in some water next to her.

"Oh?" she asked, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well…" he blushed, "You are very precious to me Sakura…even on my coldest, loneliest days I would just need to see you smile once, and that would make my day. To me, you are…I don't even know how to say it…"

"Then don't" she smiled, "Though with all those flowers, it would probably just be easier if I stayed here all the time with you."

Naruto's eyes glistened with the slight wetness that was forming in them, "I would like that very much Sakura-chan."

---

Neji shot up in bed, sweat poring down his face. His fingers pressed into his eyes as he tried to forget the dream he had just suffered. Filled with so many improper thoughts; thoughts a young Hyuuga should not be having and certainly not be dreaming about. He shuddered at the idea of doing such unholy things, and with Tenten nonetheless. He could still feel the warm, wet sensation on his neck as she ran her tongue down the back of his neck. "Good morning sleepyhead" Tenten moaned in Neji's ear, his eyes widening in horror as the realization of last night's events washed over him. It was no dream.

A pale arm wrapped around Neji, a tongue circling the inside of his ear slowly. A gasp escaped his lips, "Tenten…this…no…we can't…it's not right…"

The young girl behind him just laughed, "Your complaints didn't last long last night," she smirked as her second hand plunged under the covers. Neji's complaints did indeed cease as a cool hand wrapped itself around Neji already straightening manhood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body grew limper the harder his erection became. "That's a good boy, you know you like it…" she whispered into his ear, smirking from her victory over his reservations yet again. With this reborn confidence, Tenten was soon kneeling above Neji who was now flat on his back. Without a moments hesitation you took his sex and presented it lovingly to the now dripping opening that was between her legs. Before lowering herself onto her lover, she gently too his hands and cupped them around her petite breasts which he, to her everlasting pleasure, rolled them gently in his soft hands. Passion overtook you female nin, making her legs give out and dropping her body onto his own. They both gasped as the sensation of his sex parting her own and sliding into Tenten's petite frame. With the sudden influx of sensation, Tenten fell forward, supporting her self with her arms planted on either side of Neji's head. His hands squeezed her breasts tightly but the dull pain that followed only added to Tenten's moans of pleasure. They two waited there for a moment, his glassy white eyes looking into her rich pools of chocolate which looked back with the same sense of trust and passion. Neji nodded ever so slightly much to the joy of the beautiful girl on top who replied by lifting her hips and plunging them down up upon the Hyuuga for the first of many, many times.

---

Ino cooed at the soft sensation that was gracing her head. It was the sort of feeling of a parent running their hands through their child's hair as they softly slept in the early hours of the morning. "Hmmm" she moaned, "That feels so good…" her eyes cracking open. Choji sat on a stool next to the couch, running a warm washcloth across Ino's face while his other hand gently brushed away a few stray hairs that were stuck her to sweaty visage. After the several seconds of blinking, vision clearing, and realization that Choji was in such close proximity, Ino leapt off the couch and sprang to her feet. Unfortunately this movement was a bit too much for the girl and she fell back to the couch, overcome by her hangover and dizziness. "What the hell happened?" she groaned, fingers pushing into her bloodshot eyes.

"Well" the portly man started, "You just collapsed in the doorway. Fortunately, I caught you before you hit the ground and then I carried you in here and put you on the couch. I you must have been having some sort of horrible dream because you kept moaning, thrashing around and saying 'Oh god!' over and over. Are you alright?"

Ino groaned again; it had been a horrible dream…Choji had been in it and Ino had been tied up to a bedpost wearing some ridiculous outfit. And then Choji took off his clothes letting his portly rolls sag around his frame before the monstrosity that was hidden beneath keg of a belly began to expand. She remembered him saying something about Partial-Multisize Jutsu and then his manhood…oh god…Ino shuddered…. it had felt so good….so horribly, horribly good.

"Choji," she choked, he throat suddenly dry, "About what happened last night…I was drunk and…we shouldn't have…it was a mistake and…we can't do it…again…" she struggled.

Choji's eyes just softened, "I understand…it's ok." he said softly, but the lie in his voice rang out much louder.

Ino struggled to her feet again, careful not to lose her balance, and tried to stomach the guilt and desire that were already ravaging her heart. With Choji? No, it wouldn't be possible. With all of her efforts to stay thin, ending up with Choji would make all of that seem meaningless. Then again the idea of not having to be so worried about her figure seemed very appealing. But what would people think? What would they say? But still…she wanted it…she wanted every last pound of it.

"Ino are you ok? You're spacing out again," came a concerned Choji. Ino grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him to the floor, taking up a position on top of the pile of flesh. "But I thought you just said…" he questioned frantically.

"Shut up and take your shirt off" she commanded, Choji eagerly ripped the shirt from his bulky frame and accepted the petite girl that had mounted him.

---

Naruto yawned as he popped the last bit of slightly blackened toast into Sakura's mouth with a resounding crunch. Her lips gladly accepted his fingers, licking the remaining crumbs from his digits before cleaning her lips as well. With a pop, Naruto pulled his fingers fro Sakura's wet mouth and picked up the trays, setting them on the floor beside the bed and then accepting a generous kiss from the woman beside him.

"Oh god.." moaned Sakura, a pale hand threading through her hair.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"We had sex on the roof last night…"

"I know. Are you complaining?"

Sakura shook her head laughing, "No, quite the opposite. It just amazes me on how much has changed…"

"I suppose people change…it's part of growing older," he replied.

"No, I think it's just seeing what's been in front of you the whole time. I was too busy trying to see what I wanted to see in Sasuke…I didn't see that you were what I was looking for the whole time," A soft smile ebbing from her face.

"Well," smirked Naruto, placing his hands behind his head, "I knew you'd come to your senses eventually…" he smirked.

"Oh you act so confident!" she jested, probing her fingers into Naruto's side. The boy thrashed and twisted, laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly he grabbed onto Sakura's wrists and held them down with one of his powerful hands while he leaped on top of her, his other hand ravaging her side. Sakura lost control and burst out laughing as well, begging Naruto to stop.

"Oh so how does it feel to receiving end of the Tickle jutsu?"

Sakura struggled through gasps of laughter, "Tickle jutsu? That has to the be…the lamest names ever…oh please stop! I can't take it!"

"Stop? After you insult my amazing naming abilities?" he shot back, kicking his tickle torture up a notch. Finally Sakura lurched forward, her lips meeting with Naruto's, who immediately gave into the sensation and releasing Sakura. Her hands snaked around his rippled side and pulled at his back. His hands slide down her cool pale biceps, across her chest, up her neck, and cupped her head in his hands, letting her pink hair fall neatly between his fingers.

Their kiss was much like many kisses lovers share of the morning after. It was slow, but passionate. Both lovers wanting more… wanting that hot, frantic sensation… the body begging for as much contact as possible. But this kiss was slow and passionate, both afraid to push too much and ruin that moment. Letting their tongues glide across one another like water on a sandy beach, ebbing and flowing with each sweet breath.

Naruto and Sakura's lips parted and both mirrored each others smile. Sakura's gaze faltered from Naruto's eyes as she looked out the window to see the sun was already high in the sky. Realizing the time, Sakura looked back and Naruto, "It's getting close to noon already sleepyhead! I'm going to go take a shower alright?" Naruto just nodded in understanding as Sakura slid out from beneath the sheets. Naruto grinned, watching her half naked form as she passed through the door. Suddenly he felt the need to shower too.

---

The hot water ran through Sakura's pink hair, making it clump together and hang in her face. She scolded her hair, the water dripping from the tips brining back memories of the nights on the rooftop with Naruto and the memories were making her annoyingly giddy. IN fact she was so preoccupied with her memories that she didn't hear the bathroom door open, or even see the movement of the curtain as someone slipped into the shower behind her. It wasn't until she heard her name being called that she spin around, cursing herself for letter herself be snuck up on and gasping at the sight that was before her.

Nonetheless his naked member was standing fully erect as the hot water ran down its length. Sakura's eyes shot back up to meet his, a primal lust burned in those blue eyes and Sakura had a good idea about what was going to happen next.

Suddenly Sakura's body was sandwiched between the shower wall and Naruto's chest. His lips found hers and feverishly ravaged them, tongue lashing, bating, tugging. His hands were instantly everywhere, as if the only thing he know how to do was touch her body. She had never seen Naruto be so aggressive with her, and yet, she liked it. Grabbing his shoulders she rolled against the wall, switching places with the blond and shoving his against the wall instead. Yes, they had both wanted more than that kiss.

Naruto growled, losing the battle to dominate in this encounter. He snaked his head around, attacking her exposed neck, nipping at the soft skin. He smiled inwardly as Sakura moaned going weak at the knees. He immediately regained control and push her against the wall, his lips retreating before attacking her bosom. And then she felt it. Naruto's hand traced down her belly and sunk its way into the pink fur between her legs. Naruto was inexperienced but he got the generally idea, slipping his wet fingers into her sex and caressing her insides. Sakura sputtered, gasped, and moaned as she had the sinking feeling that she was about to lose their fight for dominance and simply submit to the pleasure. In a final rush of will she reached down with her free hand, feeling the slick surface of Naruto's groin before taking his engorged member in her hand. She jerked with about as much experience as Naruto was pleasuring her, but that wasn't saying much. Still the wet sensation of her hand on him manhood sent Naruto reeling back, almost doubled over from the electric shock of the sex. Sakura seized her opportunity and pressed Naruto against the opposing wall.

That's when he felt it. Her hand had moved the tip of his member to the opening of her womanhood and he felt the wet opening putting pressure on his tip. The two looked into each others eyes and saw the primal desire in each others' souls and silently understood. Sakura pulled Naruto into her velvet escape, moaning loudly as his member slid into place, fitting perfectly inside her. This time would not be like the rooftop, oh no. Naruto and Sakura were locked in hot carnal passion, and this time would be an inferno of ecstasy to match.

---

Tsunade peeled her face away from her desk, the dried pool of drool tugged at her cheek as she pulled away. He head pounded from the hangover that was now ravaging her mind as foggy memories bubbled in from last night. Vague memories of Sakura's party, being dragged home by Shizune, and Tsunade insisting she needed to do tax records at 1AM. Shizune had tried to drag the old woman away but was physically rejected as Tsunade backhanded her, roaring something about interfering with Hokage business. A knock came at the door and Tsunade groaned, hoping that the last memory was just a dream. Much to her dismay, a black eye sporting Shizune timidly looked around the corner.

"It's alright you can in Shizune..." the Hokage groaned, palms pressing into her eye sockets. "I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what came over me…I just…" she said gazing into a desktop mirror, the gray hairs were becoming harder and harder to conceal every day. "Shizune," she sighed, "I think it's time."

Looking away, "I had a feeling. Do you mean…?" the attendant said softly.

"No…not that, not yet at least." She ran her hand through the graying strands of hair, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this but I don't seem to have a choice at this point… please go get Kakashi."

Shizune nodded, "Of course Hokage-sama"

---

Sakura left the shower first, Naruto left on the floor, still moaning from the sensation that lingered in every vessel of his body. Yes indeed, Naruto had been bested in a trail of endurance though he didn't plan to let it happen next time. Next time, he liked the sound of that. Kyuubi grunted in agreement but was quickly hushed by the blond, slowly dragging himself to his feet even though the legs below him were still like gelatin.

Sakura was already back in the bedroom pondering on what she would do for clothing. It was already late in the day and walking home in a half wrinkled dress would be all to obvious to what had happened last night. Then again, sporting various items from the mismatched mess that was Naruto's wardrobe would look even more conspicuous. Nonetheless the dress went back on with prayers that no one she knew would spot her on her way home for a change of clothes.

The Smell aroused her nose. She had started calling it The Smell, the intoxicating aroma that seem to flow from every pour of Naruto's body. Maybe it was the smell of sex, or just teenage boy, it didn't really matter at this point. The Smell had taken her and that jovial grin tugged at the corners of her mouth yet again. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips danced across the arc of her ear. God how she loved when he did that.

"You know you could have just borrowed some of my stuff so you wouldn't have to wear that dress again." He cooed in her hear.

She laughed, "What's the matter? I thought you liked this dress!"

"Oh I love it, I love it even more when you take it off." He laughed.

Sakura blushed, "Oh you pervert, what has Jirayra done to you?" Rolling her eyes, Naruto had been such an innocent boy when they were younger, though now he had his fair share of perversions. Then again Sakura deep down feared that their relationship had begun to turn both of them into perverts. Of course, that could be a good thing. "I need to go back to my house to get some new clothes, care to join me?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"I suppose not" she smiled, "Now get some clothes on."

---

They picked the least crowded streets to make their "escape" back to Sakura's house, dodging glances from curious villagers. It was surprisingly difficult for the two ninjas to avoid the commoners, and even more difficult to avoid other trained ninjas. Unfortunately for Naruto and Sakura, other ninjas were also taking the lesser crowded paths that morning, other ninjas such as Hinata and Kiba. Both pairs froze in their tracks, Kiba's eyes tracing across Sakura's wrinkled dress from the night before, Naruto's looking over the Hinata's ruffled hair, laced with twigs and blades of grass. Congratulatory grins formed on each other's faces, unknown to the two girls. Stifled, horrified looks arose on their red faces and they both stammered greetings, both trying to cover themselves. They prayed that the other didn't notice the obvious signs of what had really happened. Hurried, 'Nice to see you!' and 'must be going now!'s were exchanged and the two couples quickly parted with faces still gleaming red.

---

It wasn't until the door shut behind Sakura that her heart finally seemed to slow down. Stripping down into nothing more than her underwear almost right away, she noticed that Naruto was sitting not 5 feet away, a very pleased grin on his face from the show he was receiving, and she didn't even care. Before such moments would have been embarrassing, hurried motions to cover her exposed body, but not this time. It seemed very…comfortable, and relaxed. In fact, Sakura hadn't felt this comfortable with her body ever before in her life, and she loved the feeling.

Looking over at her lover, she involuntarily smiled. Oh those sapphire eyes; how she knew that no other pair of eyes would be able to look at her, see her, appreciate her, or love her like those sapphire eyes did.

Hardly aware that she had subconsciously pulled her new clothes back on while she had been daydreaming. A warm hand graced her own, "Come on, lets go back to a memory," the blond whispered into her ear. A warm sigh. A smile. Memories. Yeah, this is how it is supposed to feel.

---

The sun was setting, casting a long shadow of the tree the two frequented on warm evenings. Silhouetted against the sun, arms around her waist, his cheek beside her own, a picture perfect ending as the wind whipped through their hair. It was peculiar to see ones life change to quickly, something so simple. Maybe it was that odd thing called "Love" or maybe just allowing old scars to fade, but in the end all was well, Sakura and Naruto standing in that perfect ending to any epic romance.

Lee stood on a building off in the distance, admiring the perfect view of two young lovers, caught in their own whirlwind of happiness. He sighed with a reluctant smile, "Ah Naruto and Sakura, how your youthful love blossoms with such beautifully. How I envy you Naruto, for I too wish to be able to show a woman the same devotion as you do."

Neji and Shino stepped forward next to The Green Beast. "Indeed" started Neji.

"Too bad you're gay" chuckled Shino.

Lee looked down, defeated, "GAI SENSEI!"


	11. Epilogue

Well it took me long enough, but it looks like we made it through my first fanfic ever. I just want to thank all the reviewers that encouraged and inspired me to keep going, heaven knows there were several times where I could barely keep writing. I'd try to leave messages for all of my wonderful viewers but theres just too many for me to do justice, and for that, I apologize.

Now I had an idea for another fic rolling around in my head, but I did hear mention of a sequel to this fic from myself and a few others. In other words, if theres enough support for a equal to this fic, I'll probably end up writing it. Just comment if you're interested, I'll update this chapter if I decide to do the sequel and post a link to it as well. But yea, I'm just rambling on at this point, so I'll just stop before my head explodes. Nonetheless, I thank you again for the support in reading my fic, I really do appreciate it.

Many thanks,  
Leowen Dravon


End file.
